Mi pirata y yo
by NallelyFer
Summary: El pirata busca cobra venganza por la muerte de su padre. Ojo por ojo, pero ... ¿El amor hacía ella podrá ser más fuerte que la venganza? INUXKAG.
1. INTRO

_**Mi pirata & yo**_

Era un día nublado, parecía que el cielo estaba por definir una mala jugada, las nubes se empezaban a juntar para demostrar lo que llamamos "tormenta", me encontraba navegando junto a mi padre, además de nuestros acompañantes, el comodoro y su tripulación, viendo el mar agitándose ante el extraño barco que calmaba su paz, sintiendo la fresca brisa que el destino me mandaba, con tan solo 12 años de edad, disfrutaba de aquella magnifica escena que era perfecta para pintar en un cuadro y atesorarlo por años.

-Kagome- escuché la voz de mi padre pronunciar aquel nombre que, él y mi madre decidieron darme.

-¿Qué ocurre padre? ¿Hay algo que le incómoda? - pregunté sin dejar de observar aquel bello escenario

-¿Qué te parece la vista?- Colocando sus manos sobre mis delicados hombros

-Muy conmovedora-

-¿Estas lista para conocer Francia?- preguntó entusiasmado

-Más que lista padre- una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

Sin embargo, así como esa sonrisa apareció se desvaneció, la voz de ese sujeto me hacía frustrar y más por las presiones de mis padres

-Gobernador Higurashi-

-Oh comodoro Hoyo, ¿sucede algo?- aleja sus manos de mis hombros y se dirige al comodoro

-Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre los términos del futuro de su hija kagome-

-Con mucho gusto… siendo usted un hombre joven de 22 años… siendo un gran oficial...-

Si como escuchan o "leen" mi padre el gobernador de Inglaterra, mi lugar de nacimiento, mi nombre Kagome Higurashi, hija única del gobernador y no nadamás eso, también estando comprometida con el comodoro Hoyo, con una diferencia de 10 años,-¿No es mi mucho verdad?- El comodoro es guapo pero para cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad, el ya no estará en tan buenas condiciones, en fin, no importa lo que yo piense, sigo siendo una pequeña mujercita sin autoridad, navegamos por las aguas para llegar a Francia, me encanta el mar, pero mi padre me prohíbe viajar sola, ya que una señorita como yo no es indicada para viajar con bárbaros, como el les dice, le he rogado tanto que muy apenas me ha dejado viajar con el…

-¿Le gusta el magnifico paisaje señorita Higurashi?- Alejándose mi padre y él aprovechando el momento para acercarse

-Es muy bello, hay cosas que nos faltan por apreciar y por conocer…. ¿No cree comodoro?- Dejo de ver el mar y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, de una manera ¿como decirlo? retándolo.

-Kagome, ¿que te e dicho sobre los modales? - Algo frustrado

-Oh padre, soy cortés-

-Hija mía deberías apreciar más a quienes están interesados en ti-

-Querido padre solo soy una niña de 12 años ¿Cómo enamorarme de alguien mayor que yo?-

-Por eso mismo, este viaje sirve para que se conozcan más- Sonriendo

Me alejé de ellos, me acerque al timón, era tan bello, si pudiera tomarlo y cambiar el rumbo, pero un gran estruendo se escucho y escuche a mi padre gritar junto a los demás.

-¡RÁPIDO¡ PREPARAR LOS CAÑONES¡- Gritaba el comodoro

-¡Kagome¡ ¡Kagome¡- Gritaba mi padre mientras corría a mi dirección

Yo sin inmutarme, quería observar más.

-Los peligros del mar- digo sin dejar de mostrar una gran sonrisa

Me aleje mas para que mi padre no me mandara al camarote a esconderme como una chica indefensa, ¿acaso seria posible verlos?, un barco muy cerca de nosotros con aquella bandera negra y con esa calavera que los identificaba…. Muchos sujetos con armas y con ropas extrañas…. ¿Seria posible?... si… eran ellos…. Los hombres de quienes las personas huyen… los hombres que roban las cosas importantes…. Aquellos hombres que siempre quise conocer…

-Pirata- dije en susurro

-¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO¡ - me carga y corre hacia los camarotes -¡Debemos escondernos¡

-¡No padre¡ bájeme¡ quiero verles¡- Gritaba y traba de zafarme de su agarre

-¡ES PELIGROSO¡ EL COMODORO ME ORDENO QUE NOS ESCONDIÉRAMOS¡- decía mi padre y en su rostro observaba el miedo nacer.

Observe detalladamente el barco, mientras mi padre me alejaba, note a un chico, pudiera decir que casi de mi edad y detrás de él, un sujeto de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, ¿ojos dorados? tal vez él era el capitán y ese niño seria algún familiar suyo ya que sus rasgos eran idénticos.

-Compórtate como una señorita y quédate aquí-

-Pero padre-

Me obligo a esconderme debajo de la cama para así él salir del camarote, cuando se marchó yo salí de ese maldito escondite, no podría salir de dicho lugar ya que los guardias estaban del otro lado de la puerta.

–Maldición-me dije para mis adentros

Vi una ventana era mi única salvación, me asomé y ví a ese sujeto de cabello plateado hablando con mi padre, ambos parecían molestos, el sujeto tomo una cuerda y salto hacia su barco, mi padre le grito a uno de los tripulantes y este bajó, yo decidí salir por la ventana para observar mejor, claro, sin que nadie me viera, entonces vi cuando el barco se alejó pero lo que llamo mi atención fue ver un bote muy pequeño que de igual manera se alejaba, logre ver a mi padre y al comodoro con una gran sonrisa, no comprendía hasta que la explosión alteró mi tranquilidad, y pasó, el otro barco estaba ardiendo en llamas, aquella vela negra de piratas estaba siendo consumida por el fuego, volví a mirar a los hombres y estaban contentos, mi padre y el comodoro, habían quemado ese barco.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.**_

Capítulo 1

Las jóvenes ayudantes se encontraban acomodando la habitación, ya que la joven de 18 años, dueña de ese lugar tenía un gran desorden.

-Señorita Higurashi despierte- tocando gentilmente mi hombro

-5 minutos más- enterrando más mi rostro entre las almohadas

-Señorita porfavor levantese- insiste

-Otro rato más- Cubro mi rostro completamente con la sabana

Sin embargo, las ganas de dormir se habían esfumado, habia soñado de nuevo con ese suceso, aquel día en que mi padre se convirtió en un asesino

-Señorita Higurashi, su padre me ha mandado a despertarla y por supuesto vigilar que se levante, ya es algo tarde- cansada de insistir

-Vamos Luciana- frustrada retiro la cobija

-Oh señorita ¡rápido¡ el gobernador viene subiendo las escaleras- gritá otra joven mucama desde el umbral de la puerta

Me encantaba desafiar a mi padre aunque en ocasiones era todo lo contrario, me levanté rápidamente, era demasiado temprano como para escuchar sermones de su parte, me di una ducha rápida y las ayudantes ya tenían el vestido para la ocasión, como los odiaba, en especial el corset, si pudiera saldría en paños menores no me gustaría sufrir como otras jóvenes que por falta de aire se desmayan, mis pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos cuando mi padre entró a mi habitación

-Kagome, Kagome, has hecho esto por 18 años- suspira

-No te desesperes padre, ya casi termino- detrás del vestidor

-Hija solo vengo a traerte un regalo-

-¿Un regalo?- saliendo ya completamente vestida

-Si, de parte del comodoro Dohrm- hace pasar a dos jóvenes de la cocina con una gran caja

-No me sorprende que será- me dirijo a la caja y no habia sorpresa –como te dije, no me sorprende- mostrando un vestido de fiesta color rosa pastel

-Mando una nota diciendo que le encantaría que usases ese vestido en la fiesta de hoy, ya sabes, ascenderá de puesto-

-¿No tengo opción verdad?, auch duele-

Luciana se encontraba trenzando mi cabello y por estar metida en la conversación me jaló el cabello de más.

-Bien, te doy 10 minutos linda- se acerca y besa mi frente –no tardes-

Después de pelear con mi peinado y con aquel vestido apretado, bajé las escaleras como una dama, como lo que era, mi padre ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta esperándome, mostró una gran sonrisa al verme y nos dirigimos al carruaje, donde subimos y comenzamos el recorrido.

-Hija, Kagome-

-Diga padre-

-los preparativos de boda ya estan casi terminados-

-¿Y debería darte las gracias?- con voz arrogante

-Kagome, el comodoro Dohrm es un gran hombre, a esperado 6 largos años por ti, eso es amor de verdad-

-¿amor de verdad? No lo negaré padre, el comodoro es un hombre de alta elegancia y poder, al igual de ser atractivo, sin embargo, no me interesa- cruzándome de brazos

-Esos modales no son dignos de la hija del gobernador, además te conviene casarte con alguien de alto nivel marino, imaginalo hija, no solo en el futuro serás gobernadora, sino que tu linaje será de sangre poderosa-

-¿Habra navíos padre?- Desviando el tema

-¿Disculpa?-

-Barcos padre, que zarpen durante el festejo-

-Si, cercanos a la costa pero nosotros no viajamos-

-Perfecto-

Primero fuimos a tomar un almuerzo con gentes de otros pueblos, para después pasar a firmar unos papeles y regresar a casa a ducharme de nuevo y usar el vestido que el comodoro me habia regalado, subiendo de nuevo al carruaje y llegando a nuestro destino me di cuenta que, habia demasiadas personas elegantes y parte de los navíos importante, el mar estaba hermoso, el atardecer reflejaba en el mar los colores rojizos que lo hacían perfecto, en ese momento sonaron las trompetas, dando por inicio el festejo y la entrada del comodoro, todos dirigieron su mirada al navio que llegaba, siendo encabezado por mi "prometido", con su elegante traje saludando a los demás, todos emocionados mientras yo buscaba algo para salir de allí, mi padre se había retirado a anteder unos asuntos y aproveché su alejamiento, caminé hasta más aya de la costa, ansiando zarpar en esos grandes barcos y alejarme del mundo, uno de los tantos barcos llamó mi atención, su color no era blanco como los demás, era de un color negro y en parte la madera podrida

-Este barco, no es de la flota de mi padre ni del comodoro…..-

Al otro lado, en la fiesta

-¡CORRAN¡- gritaban algunos

-¡TODOS ALTO¡- apuntanto con su arma -¿O acaso quieren morir? –Lanza disparos al aire-

Escuche ligeros estruendos, los fuegos artificiales siempre eran a media noche, algo andaba mal, levanté la parte baja del vestido y corrí, corrí lo que mis zapatillas de tacon me permitián correr, al ir llegando a la fiesta me asombré, varios invitados estaban en el suelo y estaban siendo acorralados por bandidos, les apuntaban, otros corrian entre los hogares y sacaban pertenencias

-Padre-

Me preoucopé por mi padre ¿Dónde estaba? El comodoro

-¿Padre? ¿Comodoro? ¿Dónde estan? - asustada

Decidí esconderme para que no me lastimaran, retrocedí lentamente pero mi cuerpo fue detenido, algo se interponía entre mi libertad y yo, giré lentamente y lo ví

-Hola preciosa ¿Por qué tan sola?-

Grité ante el tremendo susto que ese sujeto me dio, corrí para alejarme de el pero más bandidos aparecieron frente a mi, rodeándome y con eso impidiéndome escapar, temí por mi vida y fue peor cuando unos brazos me rodearon, sujetándome de mis brazos impidiéndome escapar, no dudé y lanzé una patada en su parte intima, quité su espada, dando gracias a mi padre por obligarme a practicar esgrima, poniéndome en guardia pero no eso no importó, era una contra 15 bandidos, más me acorralaron, se lanzaron sobre mí y rápidamente me defendí, derrotand entonces escuché el grito desgarrador de mi padre, lo buscaba pero no daba con el

-¡padre¡ ¿Dónde esta? ¡Padre¡-

-Pero que gran presa tenemos aquí, ven linda, te haré gozar-

Antes de que ese repungante bandido me acariciara, se escuchó el grito de otra voz varonil, al escuchar su voz mi cuerpo se tensó, su voz sonaba tan varonil.

-¿Qué creen que estan haciendo?- apareciendo entre los bandidos, cruzado de brazos

Y lo vi, era un hombre alto, de brazos anchos y fuertes, un minuto, ese cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados, yo lo reconocia, sabía que lo habia visto antes ¿pero donde? Y como una luz cegadora, lo recordé, era aquel niño que hace 6 años vi alejarse en el navío, ya que era muy joven para ser el sujeto mayor de hace años, mis pensamientos se rompieron cuando sentí una respiración, vi y tenía su rostro muy cerca de mi.

-¿Señorita?- a centímetros de mi cara

-¿Q..Que.. Que sucede?- sonrojada

-Por lo que observo, su forma de tomar la espada es muy perfecta y ha logrado derrotar a 6 de mis hombres ¿sabe que para una señorita de su categoría es peligroso?-

-Solamente me defendí- a la defensiva

-¿Defendió? ¿De quién?-

-No se a que ha venido a este pueblo pero les exijo que se larguen- enojada

Escuche las risas de los bandidos a más no poder, se burlaban de mi autoridad, el sujeto de cabello plateado simplemente se mantuvo serio, después empezó a apludir y se rió.

-Que mujer tan más valiente, ¿Dónde esta su padre y el comodoro?- sonriendo con maldad

-Aquí señor- Apuntando su arma en la cabeza del comodoro -¿Quiere que lo mate de una vez?

-No, sería perdida de balas- quitándole la pistola a su amigo- bien comodoro, buenas tardes y ya casi noches, que buen festejo le prepararon-

-Alejense de aquí, son unos bastardos, tan repulsivos como siempre- la voz del comodoro reflejaba odio puro

-Shhhhh- coloca su mano en la boca del comodoro- usted debe ser cortez ¿es su fiesta no? debe comportarse adecuadamente

-Solamente lárguense, ¿quieren dinero? Llévenselo pero dejen a la señorita en paz- mirándome con dulzura

-Yo me puedo denfender sola gracias, preocupese por usted- me cruzo de brazos

-Vaya vaya, aparte de arriesgada, es una señorita entrometida- Se acerca a mi

-¿Disculpa? ¿Entrometida? Por si no te das cuenta, tú y tus secuaces interrumpieron una fiesta, ¿Quién es el entrometido?- Desafiandolo

-¿Quién te crees para dirigirte con tanta informalidad?- Enojado

-Kagome Higurashi, la hija del gobernador- lo apunto con la espada

Los piratas me miraron asombrados y luego volvieron a reir, ¿Qué les daba tanta gracia?, su "líder" se acercó más a mi, acarició mi mejilla, yo simplemente me estremecí ante su contacto, después se giró y dijo

-Bien gente, los liberaremos, nos iremos con algunos obsequios de su parte y no los mataremos, por lo tanto, muchachos tenemos que irnos-

Me sentí aliviada, habia funcionado mi plan, ahora tranquilamente se irían

-Gracias-

-No hay nada que agradecer-

En eso el me cargo como si fuera un simple costal y orrió hasta llegar a la costa, entré en shock y después reaccioné, este sujeto me estaba secuestrando, empecé a patalear para hacer que me bajara, escuché los gritos de mi padre y del comodoro pero ellos no podían salvarme, seguían siendo amenazados, después todos los hombres siguieron a su líder, vi que el comodoro logró escaparse y empezaron a luchar los tripulantes, el comodoro corrió hacia nosotros, el sujeto pareció darse cuenta y se detuvo, me bajó y de un movimiento rápido coloco una espada en mi cuello.

-Bien comodoro escoja, o nos deja ir libremente o quiere que degollé a la señorita-

-Eso es jugar sucio-

-Querida, nosotros jugamos sucio, no creas que por ser una mujer no te mataría-

-Por favor no lastime a la joven- dejando su espada y pistola en el suelo, el comodoro trataba de acercarse

-Quedate allí comodoro, no te acerques, solo dejanos ir y prometo no lastimarla

-No confio en las palabras de un sucio pirata-

"pirata" mi mente hizo click, este no era un simple bastardo, era un pirata, un legitimo pirata, y ahora yo era la rehén.

Otros piratas aparecieron y detuvieron al comodoro, el pirata me volvió a cargar y me subió al barco, asi que este era su barco.

-Porfavor dejame ir- pataleando -¡exijo que me bajes maldito pirata¡

-No lo haré señorita Higurashi, usted ahora es mi tesoro, bajo mis cuidados tendré regalías, asi que ahora nos vamos- me baja y me aferra a su lado- Dile adiós a tu mundo querida – señala al comodoro- ¡Hey tu idiota¡ ¡Gracias por este tesoro¡

Y en ese momento el me hizo mirarlo, el barco comenzó a moverse y me besó, me besó deprevenidamente, su boca sabía a alcohol, era asqueroso, traté de zafarme, pero el profundizó el beso colocando su brazo tras mi cabeza, escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, ¿sería la ultima vez que el comodoro gritaría mi nombre? Me soltó y me aventó al suelo

-¡Y tranquilo gobernador¡ mi venganza ya esta realizada- Sonriendo


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ya estando muy lejos de la costa, me armé de valor y me levanté del suelo, me acerqué a ese sucio pirata y lo abofete con todas mis fuerzas, se escucha los susurros de la tripulación, el idiota solamente se quedo quieto colocando su mano sobre su mejilla

-Ca…capitán- le decía un viejo algo calvo y preocupado

-No te preocupes Mioga –sobando su mejilla –estoy bien, pero vamos, si que eres fuerte y tienes carácter –sonriendo- está decidido serás mi diversión a partir de ahora

-¿Tú diversión? –Empiezo a reírme - ¡Jah¡ ¿Por qué crees que aceptaré semejante idiotez?

-Inuyasha-

Así que el bastardo se llamaba Inuyasha, un nombre tan ridículo sin embargo viendo sus facciones no era tan ridículo, el sujeto estaba en buena forma y si se bañara todo cambiaría

-¿Qué sucede miroku? – se dirige a otro joven de cabello negro y algo corto

-¿Qué haremos con la hija del gobernador? – mirándome con perversión

-¿A que te referías con venganza? ¿Por qué vengarte?- necesitaba información y en especial ¿el sería aquel niño?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe- mirándome con enojo

-Claro que me incumbe- lo empujo –soy la victima aquí y si formo parte de una venganza debo de estar informada

-Ohhhhh- dice su amigo – vaya Inuyasha parece que esta gatita tiene uñas

Ante ese comentario los otros sujetos mal olientes se empezaron a reír, no sería la burla de nadie estaba por gritarles pero

-¡Silencio¡ - grita enojado - ¡Vayan a trabajar¡ y tú…. –me sujeta de una manera brusca y me arrastra a lo que supongo es el camarote, no distingo bien y me empuja y caigo sobre la supuesta cama

-¡Oye¡ - me quejo - ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

-Mira niñita yo soy el capitán de este navío y por ende soy quien da las ordenes y para que te quede claro a partir de hoy, soy tu dueño y me debes respeto y obediencia –

-¿Mi dueño? –me río de manera irónica

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a paso lento, pondría en táctica las enseñanzas de seducción, lo sujeté de la camisa y mis manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho, empezando a desabrochar un botón

-Vaya vaya –riendo- ¿así que intentas seducirme?

-Tal vez – acerco mis labios a su cuello y deposito unos tímidos besos

¿Qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento? Era lógico que no podría ganar, era un pirata, se abalanzó sobre mi, cayendo ambos sobre la cama, pegaba mucho su cuerpo junto al mío y eso me asustó

-¿Qué… que haces? – aterrada

-¿Sabias que tener sexo de pie no es muy placentero? – empezando a desabrochar su camisa y después comenzó a lamer mi cuello

Maldición, le di un golpe en su parte intima y a respuesta el gruñó y me abofeteó, dicho golpe provocó un ardor en mi mejilla y que por error mordiera mi labio inferior provocando que este ultimo sangrara, intenté devolverle el golpe, pero rápidamente sujeto mis delicadas manos

-No… no… suéltame – casi llorando

-¡Eres una maldita perra¡ - se levanta furioso y antes de salir del camarote -¡Te dejaré encerrada y espero que aprendas a nunca rebelarte ante tu capitán¡

-¡NO ME IMPORTA¡ ¡ENCONTRARÉ LA FORMA DE SALIR¡ -gritándole con tanto odio y hundí mi rostro en la cama de coraje.

&&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha –&&&&&&&&&

Me dirigí a esas tierras para vengarme del gobernador Higurashi, el causante de la muerte de mi padre, con tan solo 14 años de edad, vi a mi padre morir, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, aún recuerdo aquél día, me encontraba detrás de mi padre y divisé un sujeto a lo lejos que se encontraba junto a una niña pequeña de cabello azabache que miraba curiosa hacia mi dirección, mi padre dijo que nos quedáramos en el barco, que el iba a arreglar unos asuntos con ese comodoro, mi padre no dañaría ese barco por respeto a la niña indefensa, sin embargo fue traición para cuando mi padre regresó los cañones sonaron y el fuego inició obligando a mi padre a que mi hermano y yo nos salváramos mientras el era devorado por las llamas junto al barco. Desde aquel día juramos venganza, el gobernador pagaría con sangre, ese era el plan inicial pero esa niñata apareció y ¿es mejor darle donde mas duele no? por eso la secuestré, esa joven pagaría caro el daño causado por su padre

-Inuyasha – menciona mi nombre Miroku, acercándose a mí

-¿Qué sucede? – lo miro

-Aquí esta lo que pediste- entregándome alguna ropa que guardaba de su mujer

-Bien, la niñata deberá usar eso a partir de ahora – tomo la ropa

-¿Sabes? Es muy hermosa – sonriendo con perversión

-Eso no importa Miroku, su belleza me tiene sin cuidado, la venganza es lo primero – digo decidido

-¿Seguro? Si necesitas ayuda para, ya sabes, algunas caricias no dudes en llamarme- riéndose

-No gracias – le ignoro

-¿Estas seguro?- curioso

-¿Y tú no estas seguro que Sango te mate?- le respondo con malicia

Vi como mi compañero se tensó y yo simplemente solté una fuerte carcajada, esa mujer provocaba tantas emociones en Miroku.

-Bahhh ella se encuentra en otras tierras, no me tengo que preocupar- encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso consideras tú, pero déjame decirte que llegaremos a dichas tierras en 3 días- le doy la espalda y camino de regreso al camarote

-Wow wow espera amigo ¿Cómo que 3 días? Por favor Inuyasha no me hagas esto, somo amigos – casi rogándome

-Silencio, además es divertido ver como te maltrata una mujer-

-Eres un maldito que, por cierto, ¿Cuáles son las ordenes? -

-¿para que?

-Si el comodoro y su tripulación aparecen, ya sabes para rescatar a la damisela-

-ES fácil, muerte a todos, nadie se roba a la mujer del capitán-

-¿Mujer del capitán?

-Así es, esa mujer tiene carácter y eso me agrada, así que será mía, toda mía-

-Como dices, tiene carácter ¿crees que será fácil de domar?- intrigado

-Todas son fáciles ¿Por qué ella no?- y sin más me alejo de él.

* * *

 **Lo bueno de esta historia es que ya la tengo terminada, por ende no tardaré en actualizarla**

 **¡Gracias por leer¡**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

&&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha –&&&&&&&&&

Dejando a miroku atrás y repasando mi plan, esa chica me serviría de mucho no solo para la venganza, sino que también para mi satisfacción personal, habían pasado 4 horas desde que nos alejamos del puerto la noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, tal vez la chica tendría hambre, la hora de la cena esta cerca, encontré dos manzanas y un estofado de pescado ¿Cuántos días tendría? Quién sabe, pero esperemos que este en buenas condiciones, lo puse todo en una bandeja, en un brazo la ropa y en el otro la comida, de una patada abrí la puerta de mi camarote, pero vaya sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarme con dicho suceso.

-Ohh –me quedo quieto y la observo

-¿eh? –nota mi presencia- ¡Ahhhh¡ ¡pervertido¡ -con sus brazos cubre su pecho desnudo- ¡Largo de aquí¡

-Eh… si… si – coloco la bandeja de comida y la ropa sobre mi mesa de trabajo y salgo rápido de mi camarote- que idiota –cubro mi rostro avergonzado-

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se acerca miroku –vaya ¿te sientes bien? Tu cara esta roja

-Si, no paso nada tranquilo –calmando esta sensación de nerviosismo

-¿Estas seguro? –coloca su mano sobre mi frente- estas algo caliente, vamos hermano cuenta ¿Qué has visto?

-Nada- corto la conversación

-Bien, ¿ya le entregaste de cenar a nuestra invitada?

-Si, le di el estofado que estaba en la mesa-

-¿El estofado? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo lleva esa cosa en el plato? Se va a intoxicar- algo molesto

-Bien vamos a descubrirlo – doy leves golpes a la puerta -¿puedo pasar?-

-¿Desde cuando pides permiso para entrar a tu camarote?- pregunta Miroku de forma burlona

Miroku tenía razón, era mi camarote, no tenía que pedir permiso para entrar, abrí la puerta y entré de manera brusca y de la misma manera cerré la puerta, para cuando mis ojos dirigieron su vista a ella, se veía muy atractiva, estaba usando una de mis camisas, un segundo ¿una de mis camisas?

-Parece que la señorita se puso cómoda- me cruzo de brazos -¿Quién le ha dado permiso de usar mi ropa?

-Lo lamento, pero ¿sabes lo incomodo que es usar esos vestidos? –señala el vestido que yace en el suelo

-No y usted no puede tomar mi ropa sin mi consentimiento y más si es la ropa del capitán – enojado

-¿Ah si? Pues disculpe "señor capitán" pero soy la damisela en peligro ¿por quien? Ah si –me señala- por un estúpido

-¿Damisela en peligro? –me río- sigue fantaseando niña

-¡Te odio¡ ¡Me largo¡- recoge su vestido, me empuja y salé del camarote

¿Me largo? ¿A dónde cree que iba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a empujar al capitán? La seguí y si que estaba tonta, nos encontrábamos lejos de tierra firme ¿A dónde iría? Y más a estas horas cuando el agua esta helada y oscuro, la mirada de todos observándola en esos paños menores, una rabia inundó mi ser.

-¡Guarden silencio¡ - furioso

-Eh preciosa, dame un beso – Miroku la tomaba entre sus brazos, pero ella rápido lo abofeteó

-¡Suéltame asqueroso ser¡ - furiosa me señala- ¡tú dile a tus secuaces que me lleven a una isla en este momento¡

-¿Y no quieres ron para pasar la noche?- con sarcasmo – déjate de tonterías y vuelve al camarote y en especial ¡usa ropa decente¡

-¡Regresame a mi casa¡ - corre a la cubierta- o me aventaré

-Deja de ser tan idiota – me frustro- vuelve aquí ahora, te vas a caer- gritándole

-¡No caeré¡ antes me lanzo-

Algunos se reían otros miraban asombrados y otros tantos como yo cansados de su berrinche, ella se distrajo y todo pasó tan rápido Myoga pasó cargando unos troncos largos ajeno a la situación y sin ver a la niñata, giró e hizo que esta cayera al océano, todos corrieron a buscarla

-¿No que no te caerías?- esto me provocaba gracia

-Inuyasha- serio y asustado –no logro divisarla -dice Miroku buscándola por las olas

-Maldición, todos saquen las linternas- rápido me quito mi sombrero, botas y espada, los tripulantes buscaron fuego y linternas para ayudarme a divisarla, no podía perder tiempo, estando tan oscuro se hundiría y la perdería de vista, me lancé a las frías aguas - ¡señorita¡ - gritaba tratando de obtener respuesta

-Inuyasha más adelante, ¡esta flotando¡ - me gritaba miroku

Nadé y logré sostenerla antes de que se hundiera completamente, Myoga lanzó una cuerda y me amarré a ella, les exijí que me subieran y así pasó, subimos y la dejaron en el suelo, la vi y por lo poco que se iluminaba su piel era casi azul

-Maldita sea, tragó agua- acerque mi oído a su pecho –no respira-

La preocupación me inundó y no lo dudé

-1,2,3- tomé aire y le dí respiración boca a boca, presiono su pecho – vamos mujer, vamos despierta- repito el procedimiento –maldita sea, te lo dije, estúpida mujer – vuelvo a hacerlo hasta que veo que el agua estancada en sus pulmones es expulsada y su respiración se hace débil y empieza a temblar

-¡Rápido traer mantas¡- gritaba desesperado

\- vi.. vi la muerte tan cerca- empieza a reírse y sin abrir los ojos

¿Quién en su sano juicio se ríe porque va a morir? Miroku regresó con las sabanas y la arropé, la tome en mis brazos y me dirigí a mi camarote, pedí que nadie nos molestara, la deposite de manera delicada en la cama, retirando las sabanas y viendo como sus pechos se definían muy bien ya que no usaba nada debajo de la camisa, sentí calor en mi parte intima, maldición, estaba por alejarme pero

-no… no me dejes….- respirando agitadamente

-No lo haré – Empiezo a secarla, después me cambio de ropa y me recuesto a su lado, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y cayó dormida, estaba muy fría, nos arropé y apagué las luces 

* * *

**Muchas gracias CONEJA y a pao por sus review 3**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

&&&&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha –&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No podía concidiar el sueño, me la pasé velando a la mujer, tenía miedo por primera vez de que algo le pasara ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, la miraba detenidamente, se veía muy hermosa al dormir, con esos labios carnosos, recordé cuando la besé a la fuerza, sentpí tanta exquisites, tenía ganas de besarla de nuevo pero escuché como salía de sus labios –padre- y el odio volvió a mi, tenía que cumplir mi venganza, no caería ante ella, nada iba a impedir que cumpliera mi venganza, decidí salir del camarote

-¿Todo bien capitán?- me mira fijamente Miroku

-Si, solamente necesito tomar aire- digo con cansancio

-Esta bien capitán, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme, sabe que me toca la guardía- se marcha

Fijé mi a la luna que estaba desapareciendo y esto daba lugar al amanecer, el cual empezaba a iluminar las aguas, empecé a dudar de mi venganza, ¿sería capaz de lastimar a la pobre muchacha?, si, ella debe sufrir, así como mi hermano y yo sufrimos al perder a nuestro padre, todo estaba permitido menos enamorarme

-me río- como si fuera a ser posible, el capitán Inuyasha Taisho no se enamora

-Capitan- se acerca Myoga

-¿Si que pasa?-

-La mujer despertó-

-Bien, gracias- me dirijo al camarote y la vi sentada sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo totalmente –alfin despiertas-

-voltea su rostro, ignorándome-

-¿Sabes? Al menos deberías agradecerme por salvarte de la muerte-

-Yo no te pedí que me salvaras- me mira fijamente

-No iba a permitir que murieras, debes cumplir la cuota-

-¿La cuota? La venganza es con mi padre, yo no tengo nada que ver- triste

-Tú padre nos hizo sufrir a mi hermano y a mi, te toca sufrir por él-

-Podemos negociar mi libertad, ¿Dinero, joyas, mujeres, tierras?- desesperada -¿dime que es lo que quieres? Te daré lo que pidas solo déjame ir

-Esta bien, quiero una cosa, si lo haces serás libre- digo seguro

-entusiasmada- dimelo, pídeme lo que quieras

-Quiero a tu padre muerto- se queda callada -¿lo matarías por mi?

-¡Estas loco¡- furiosa- ¡jamas mataria a mi padre¡ yo lo amo

-Entonces no hay trato dulzura –

-Ropa- susurra

-¿Disculpa?-

-No tengo ropa y la necesito- sin mirarme – alguien no recuperó mi vestido

-Era salvarte a ti o a tu vestido- enojado

-Solamente quiero algo de ropa, por favor- suplicándome

-bien- tomé los vestidos que la noche anterior deje en la mesa, se los aventé – esto es lo más "decente" que encontrarás

-¿Quieres que use esto?- viendo con indiferencia los vestidos

-Aquí no hay cosas costosas linda, pero si no te gusta –de un rápido moviento le quito la sábana -¿o quieres estar desnuda para mí?

-Bien- empieza a desabrochar los botones de la blusa

-¿Qué mierda haces?-

\- Dijiste que si queria los vestidos o estar desnuda, escojo estar desnuda –

-Maldita perra-

-No me insultes- enojada se levanta y me abofetea-Él la tomó bruscamente del brazo- Que sea la última vez que me golpeas Higurashi para la otra no tendré piedad de ti, harás lo que yo te diga- digo enojado

La acerco a mi y comienzo a lamer su cuello, siento que se tensa y su piel se pone de gallina, comienzo a dar besos pequeños y comienzo mi recorrido sobre aquella piel, escucho un leve gemido provenir de su boca, la apego más a mi cuerpo y la dejo caer sobre la cama, la miro fijamente y lo hago, deposito mis labios sobre los suyos y comienzo a besarlos con fuerza, ella se resiste pero no pasa mucho cuando comienza a corresponder, sus manos recorren mi espalda y mis manos buscan acariciar todo su cuerpo, con sus manos rodea mi cuello y profundiza el beso, me alejo de ella y la dejo con la respiración entre cortada

-sonrojada -¿estas seguro que quieres parar?

-No- arrogante- solamente me iba a quitar la playera

Despues de eso me deshago de mi ropa superior y me vuelvo a montar sobre ella, mis manos estan por acariciar esos pechos que desde anoche me estan excitando, pero huelo sal, la miro y veo que esta llorando

-Por… porfavor… no me violes, no lo hagas, solo quiero regresar a mi casa, quiero volver con mi padre- cubre su rostro con sus delicadas manos

Sentí lastima por ella, suspiré y la dejé sobre la cama, volví a colocarme la camisa y la vi, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi corazón….. Esto no tenía que ser cierto, no podía ser cierto.

* * *

 **Disfruten del capítulo**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

&&&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha –&&&&&&&&&

Sentí furia dentro de mí, no podía estar sintiendo algo más que odio por ella, ¿lastima? No, esto era más que lastima.

-Solo es juego, solo eso, no eres tan bonita- mirándola fijamente

-Yo…. Soy… soy virgen… no me lastimes – sin dejar de llorar

-Suspiro- solo usa los vestidos por favor

Tenía que salir de mi camarote, no tenía valor de volver a verla llorar, esa maldita mujer estaba jugando con mis sentimientos, soy Inuyasha Taisho, el capitán de este navío, un pirata que juega con todos, no podía caer ante una mujer y menos la hija del asesino de mi padre, me recargué del otro lado de la puerta del camarote, sentía rabia, necesitaba poseer a esa mujer, pero ese maldito llanto.

-Inu…. Inuyasha- abre lentamente la puerta

-¿Qué.. ¿Qué pasa? -digo con voz nerviosa, me alejo y la miro –oh…-

Maldición, esas ropas se le veían mejor que aquellas finas, su rostro que antes era tristeza ahora notaban un leve sonrojo.

\- Yo… capitán – nerviosa

-¿Tienes hambre? – tratando de cambiar de tema y evitar mirarla

-No... .no gracias- sigue nerviosa

-¿Estas segura? No has comido nada desde que llegamos, aunque bueno no es como si me estuviera preocupando por ti –sentí mi cara enrojecer por lo que me giré a otro lado-

-¿Preocupado por mí?- con ligera diversión

-Eres mi esclava – la miro sintiendo el sonrojo alejarse

-¿Es…esclava? – Aterrada -¿Seré su esclava sexual? – lagrimas se asoman de nuevo

-¿Qué? No pequeña estúpida – molesto- No te obligaré a ser mi esclava sexual no soy un degenerado

-¿Entonces a que te refieres con esclava? –cambiando su semblante

-Fácil, te encargaras de limpiar mi camarote, de prepararme la comida, lavar mi ropa, alagarme y hacerme favores…-

-Si no tengo opción –suspira con tristeza

¿Cambios de humores tan repetimos? Las mujeres son difíciles de comprender, hace rato era una fiera salvaje, sin embargo, ahora es un conejillo

-Vamos quita ya esa cara perra- no recibo respuesta - ¡Que quites esa maldita cara de perra¡- le grito

-¡Arg¡- me empuja – te lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir –furiosa- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar perra¡ ¡no soy tu puta perra¡ ¡maldito imbécil¡ ¡hombre sin corazón cabeza hueca¡ -alejándose de mi-

Wow wow wow, esta mujer si que es bipolar, sin embargo, sonreí, esta mujer me estaba encantado, pero –hombre sin corazón- eso si me había lastimado, los muchachos seguían callados observando la situación, los ignoré llamé a miroku pero este no respondió, volví a llamarlo pero nada ¿Dónde mierda se había metido? Escuché un grito, si ya sabia donde estaba.

-¡Pervertido¡- lo cachetea

-¿Qué escándalo es este?- la mujer me mira y corre a mi dirección, se coloca detrás de mi

-¡Dile a tu maldito amigo que deje de toquetearme¡ - furiosa

-¿Cómo que toquetearte?- la miro a ella y luego a miroku

-Vamos amigo solo son "caricias" discretas- dice Miroku con tono de gracia

-Miroku, última vez que me entero de que estas tocando a mi mujer- con furia

-¿Ahora soy tu mujer?- me interroga

-Tú escoges, ser mi mujer o ser mi esclava –la miro

-No se cual es peor- mirando hacia el cielo

-Ser mi mujer tendrá privilegios, entre ellos que ningún otro hombre te pueda tocar- lo digo con voz divertida

-Soy tu mujer- lo dice sin tardar en pensarlo

-Me río- bien futura señora Taisho

Escucho que Bankotsu, otro de mis hombres fieles se acerca corriendo y diciendo que nos acercábamos a tierra, kagome corrió buscando la santa tierra, estaba tonta si pensaba escapar, ahora es mía, ella lo aceptó

-No, Inuyasha regresemos- casi hincado a mis pies

-¿Qué pasa Miroku? ¿No te agrada la idea de ver a Sango?- riendo

-¿Sango?- kagome fija su mirada en mi -¿Quién es Sango? -pregunta confundida

-La mujer de Miroku, a quien le tiene mucho miedo-

-¿Tienes mujer? – Se acerca y abofetea a miroku otra vez-¡Maldito bastardo¡- teniendo una mujer y coqueteando con otras

-Oye ¿Quién te da derecho de abofetearme?- diciendo un Miroku enojado -¡Y dos veces¡

-No te atrevas a decirle algo- le digo molesto, pero no sin evitar reírme –te lo tienes merecido-

-Tengo hambre- dice sin más

-Myoga – grito – ve y tráele de comer a mi mujer

-Si.. .si señor- sorprendido

Pero antes de que Myoga se fuera, kagome se acercó a el, le dijo unas cuantas cosas y se fueron juntos ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Inuyasha esto no me esta gustando – dice Miroku algo frustrado

-A mi tampoco miroku – digo sinceramente

-Entonces déjala ir, vamos hermano, a dejarla en esta isla- sonriendo

-No hasta cumplir la venganza de mi padre-

-¿Y si te enamoras de ella?-

-Me tenso- ¿enamorarme de ella? No miroku, jamás me enamoraría y menos de esa mujer además soy un hombre libre ¿con cuantas mujeres eh estado?-

-Veamos – cuenta con los dedos de su mano- kagura, Kanna, Sara, Tsubaki, Yura, creo que con muchas

-¿Y de cuantas me eh enamorado?-

-Veamos –vuelve a contar con los dedos de su mano- creo que… oh si ¿esa joven llamada kikyo cuenta?

-No, ella solamente fue atracción-

-Entonces de ninguna- se rasca la cabeza

-Exacto, así que jamás me enamoraré

-Tal vez Inuyasha pero la joven Higurashi es diferente a las demás- fijando su vista hacia Kagome y Myoga

-Lo se y por alguna razón eso me aterra- suspiro

El barco ya había tocado tierra, mis hombres estaban haciendo lo necesario para que el barco no se fuese, dejé a los de siempre a cuidar el barco mientras bajábamos no sin antes

-Bien regresaré dentro de un rato, tú te quedas aquí- miro a kagome

-¿Disculpa? No lo haré – se cruza de brazos

-¿Alguien pidió tu opinión? ¿No verdad? Así que deja de ser tan terca y quédate aquí-

-¡Arrg eres un idiota¡- molesta

Estaba cansado de sus insultos, la cargué sobre mis hombros y me dispuse a encerrarla en el camarote

-¡Idiota bájame¡- golpeando mi espalda y pataleando

-No, entiende soy yo quien da las ordenes- entramos al camarote y la arrojo a la cama

-¡Oye¡- se queja

-¡ya te dije que no saldrás¡- molesto

-vamos amigo el ron y las mujeres se van a terminar- dice Miroku entrando al camarote

-Vaya así que el señor va por ron y a follarse a una mujerzuela- enojada se levanta de la cama y me enfrenta

-En primera, sin el ron, no somos dignos piratas y en segunda, no iré a follar a mujerzuelas- estresado cubro mi rostro con mi mano

-Bien entonces no te molestará que te acompañe- dice saliendo del camarote y yo atrás de ella

-Me río- claro preciosa pero no te pongas celosa, soy todo tuyo-

-Estúpido-sigue caminando

Miroku parecía aguantarse la risa, yo solamente me resigne, llegamos a un pequeño pueblo, kagome parecía asustada al ver a todos los otros piratas ebrios, besándose con mujeres por todos lados, algunos tirados y otros apestando

-No me gusta este lugar- aferrándose a mi brazo derecho

-Por algo te dije que te quedaras en el camarote, pero no, insististe así que guarda silencio- frustrado

-Solo defiendo lo mío- susurra

-¿Disculpa?- digo algo confundido

-Nada nada- sonrojada

¿Acababa de decir que defiende lo suyo? ¿Soy suyo? No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba entre reírme o sentirme nervioso, seguimos caminando hasta adentrarnos a uno de los bares donde más me conocen, todos me miraron sin asombrarse, pero veían a kagome con ojos de lujuria

\- Capitán Inuyasha, ¡un gusto verle de nuevo¡- dice el cantinero

-Gracias Jeff- le digo e inmediatamente me siento en los bancos de madera

-Observa a kagome- vaya capitán ¿ya se consiguió otra?-

-para tu información Jeff- resaltando su nombre- no soy cualquier "otra" soy su mujer- molesta

-Oh discúlpeme señorita- vaya que carácter

-Vamos Jeff sírveme lo de siempre- digo ignorando los "celos" de kagome

-Sí señor, ¿y usted señora Taisho?- dice Jeff mirando a kagome

-¿Señora?- dice con algo de nerviosismo

-Claro, es la mujer del capitán Taisho-

-Oh cierto mis disculpas- avergonzada

-Bien suficiente plática- celoso- ¿Qué vas a pedir?

\- oh amor mío- me abraza por la espalda-

-¿Amor mío?- confundido

-¡Inuyasha¡- se escucha que una mujer grita a lo lejos

-Maldición- me quejo- Ho… hola Sara, que sorpresa- con voz nerviosa

-Oh querido ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- mira con indiferencia kagome-¿y esta niñata quien es querido?

-Soy su mujer ¿y tu querida?- kagome le lanza la misma mirada

-Así que es cierto, en el pueblo dicen que el capitán Taisho ya tiene una mujer- su voz empieza a sonar más molesta -¿Y yo que soy? ¡Yo soy tu mujer¡ ¡Exijo una explicación¡- suaviza su forma de hablar – dime que es solo tu diversión cariño –me abraza-

-¡Suéltalo maldita perra¡- kagome furiosa toma del brazo a Sara y la aleja de mi –Escúchame bien, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hombre ¿Escuchaste?-

-¿Tu hombre?, por favor querida no me hagas reír, además deja de molestar no querrás verme molesta ¿o sí?- dice Sara con picardía

-Pruébame querida-

Sara se lanzó contra kagome y la empezó a abofetear, todos en la cantina estaban gritando, el cantinero estaba empezando con las apuesta, yo me horrorice al saber que lastimarían a mi kagome… un minuto –¿mi?-, estaba a punto de detener la pelea cuando vi que kagome la sujeto del cabello y se lo empezó a estirar, ahora ella quedaba encima de Sara, la estaba abofeteando mas fuerte… -dios santo esa mujer tiene una mano muy dura- , Sara gritaba que se alejara pero kagome..

-¡Hasta que entiendas a respetar lo que es mío te voy a soltar maldita perra¡- gritaba con odio kagome, mientras estaba encima de Sara

-¡Esta bien lo comprendo solo suéltame¡- lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Sara

-Perfecto- Se aleja de Sara y se acomoda su ropa, después se coloca detrás de mí -Inuyasha, amor- lo último con voz dulce

-¿Qué… que pasa?- digo con voz nerviosa, tengo miedo de las actitudes de kagome, ¿Qué clase de señorita de alta sociedad hace ese tipo de espectáculos?

-Dile a esa mujer que solo me amas a mí y que no se te vuelva a acercar- trazando círculos con sus dedos sobre mi camisa

-Yo..- demasiado nervioso – Y…o -maldita sea ¿Qué debo responder?

-¿No lo vas a hacer? –Baja la voz – bien – se acerca al cantinero- lamento lo de hace rato señor

-Oh señorita no se preocupe- feliz- me ha hecho ganar mucho dinero, estoy agradecido, vuelva cuando quiera

-Gracias por su amabilidad, adiós – se marcha

-¡Kagome espera¡- trato de detenerla pero ella empieza a correr

Seguía en un estado de shock por así decirlo, mi cerebro apenas estaba procesando el acto que acababa de ocurrir, kagome peleando por mí, recuperando la compostura decidí seguir a kagome sin embargo la lección pareció no hacer comprender a Sara ya que de nueva cuenta se interpuso en mi camino

-¿Tan rápido te vas? – acomodando su cabellera

&&&&&&&& -Narrado por kagome- &&&&&&&&

-Estúpido Inuyasha, estúpida mujer- dejo de correr y empiezo a patear cual roca se entromete en mi camino

-Hola bella dama ¿Qué hace caminando tan sola?- se coloca frente a mí y detiene mi caminar

-No sé quien seas, pero te pido de la manera más atenta y educada que te alejes de mí y me dejes continuar- enojada

-¿Por qué? ¿No necesita de mi compañía?- se acerca demasiado y coloca sus brazos en mi cintura

-¡suélteme¡- molesta y trato de alejar sus brazos de mi cintura

-Lindura no trates de escapar de lo imposible- empieza a acercar su rostro al mío

-¡Oye la dama te dijo que la soltaras¡ - llega un joven y da un puñetazo al sujeto haciendo caer al suelo

-Atónita-

-¿Estás bien?-un joven de ojos azules, cabello negro y atado en una coleta alta me sujeta de los hombros

-Si… gra… gracias – volviendo en si

-Es muy peligroso que una linda señorita se encuentre sola en este pueblo ¿Vienes con alguien? - curioso

-Si, con el capitán Inuyasha- digo con voz asqueada

-¿Qué? – Sorprendido- ¿Inuyasha está aquí? Ese mal nacido –furioso, pero se controla y me mira- un minuto ¿eres la otra?-

-¿La otra? – confundida y recuerdo –oh, no, yo solamente soy una víctima –molesta- ese rufián me secuestró y se cree mi dueño

-¿Te secuestró? Entonces ¿Por qué estás sola?- me dice sin creer lo que le digo

-Escape de él y sus estúpidos secuaces- digo con voz enérgica

-Oh vaya- empieza reírse- ese estúpido de Taisho-

-Disculpa ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- mirándolo fijamente -después de todo debo agradecerle al joven que me rescató -riéndome

-Claro que si lindura, soy el capitán Wolf, Koga Wolf- dice sujetando mi mano izquierda y depositando un suave beso, yo simplemente me sonrojo ante ese acto

* * *

 **Disfruten del capítulo**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

Capítulo 6

&&&&&&-Narrado por kagome-&&&&&&

-Oh mucho gusto mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi – sonriéndole y con las mejillas sonrojadas por su saludo tan educado

-¿Higurashi? Nunca había escuchado ese apellido- soltando mis manos

-De hecho es la primera vez que estoy en estas tierras- digo con una gran sonrisa

-Tu primera vez y secuestrada ¿Qué tristeza no?- me dice con cierta burla

-Tal vez- con melancolía

-¿Te gusta navegar?- me pregunta mientras gira su rostro hacia el mar

-¡Me encanta¡ -feliz- pero mi padre siempre me prohíbe acompañarlo en sus viajes, rara vez lo permite-

-Quieres ser libre mi pequeña paloma, ahora explícame ¿Cómo ese imbécil te logro secuestrar?-

-Lo único que sé es que él quiere venganza, dice que mi padre mató al suyo, yo se que miente, mi padre no sería capaz de eso – tratando de ignorar la verdad

-Vaya tragedia ¿lo has de extrañar mucho verdad?-

-¡Por supuesto¡-

-¿Sabes? Inuyasha y yo no somos grandes amigos, el quiere destruirme y yo de igual manera así que ¿Qué te parece si te llevo de regreso con tu amado padre?-

¿Este sujeto estaría diciendo la verdad? No sabía si confiar en él, que tal si lo que quería era abusar de mi o peor aún, venderme a otros hombres.

-No lo pienses mucho pequeña, confía en mí- acariciando mis hombros

-Yo… no se- temerosa -¿y si me engañas?- alejándome de él

-Querida yo no engaño, soy pirata pero no estafador- con gran sonrisa

-Lo siento, pero no-

-¿No?- me pregunta con curiosidad

-No-

-¡Excelente¡- me aplaude

-¿Disculpa? – confundida

-Has aprobado-

-¿Aprobado?-

-Exacto ¿sabías que no es bueno confiar en piratas?- riéndose – algunos no son buenos señorita Higurashi – empieza a caminar lejos de mi

-Entonces-

-Entonces- se detiene- no te lastimaré, yo soy de los buenos – me mira- además eres muy hermosa- sigue su caminar

-Me sonrojo- ¡Espera¡- camino hasta alcanzarlo

-¿Si?- gira a mirarme

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-Se sorprende- ¿No se enojara tu dueño?- con voz burlona

-¡Ese idiota no es mi dueño¡ - furiosa

-Claro, ven preciosa- extiende su brazo hacia mi – bienvenida a la tripulación señorita Higurashi

Sé muy bien que lo que hacía no era del todo correcto, estaba loca, me encontraba escapando de un pirata y caía en manos de otro, sin embargo el capitán Wolf parecía diferente, algo dentro de mi me decía que podía confiar plenamente en él, además, ya no quería seguir estando sola y menos en este lugar rodeado de viejos ebrios, apresure mi paso para alcanzarlo ya que me estaba quedando atrás por ir sumida en mis pensamientos, decidí tomarlo del brazo, el me dio una gran sonrisa, la incomodidad estaba alejándose, sin embargo volvió, me detuve en seco y él también, lo vimos, se estaba acercando rápidamente y no estaba muy contento

-¡Que mierda haces con este sujeto- me toma bruscamente del brazo izquierdo y me aleja de Koga

-¡Oye me lastimas- quejándome

-Oye Taisho, esa no es manera de tratar a una dama- dice koga molesto

-No te metas Wolf, este asunto no te concierne- Taisho me mira con ojos llenos de furia

-Lo único que hacía era acompañar a la señorita, si seguía vagando sola ¿Qué le hubiera pasado? -

-Exacto- me zafo de su agarre- él lo único que hizo fue defenderme de un bastardo que me iba a lastimar

-Escúchame Wolf- me coloca detrás de él- ultima vez que te acercas a mi mujer ¿entendido?- la voz de Inuyasha suena posesiva

-¿Tu mujer?- confuso- tengo entendido que esta señorita es víctima tuya-

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu mujer?- lo miro confundida

-¿Disculpa? Pero si hace rato te peleaste por mí- sorprendido

-¿Qué?- incrédula- Oh no señor, usted comprendió mal, lo único que hacía era defenderme de las palabrerías de esa vieja zorra-

-Solo cállate, entiéndelo, eres mía- acaricia mi rostro

-¡De ninguna manera¡- me alejo de su caricia y miro a koga- capitán Wolf sea tan amable de llevarme en su nave a mi hogar

-Con gusto preciosa- sonríe

-Oh no- me carga en sus brazos estilo nupcial- no te dejaré ir

-¡Oye bastardo bájame¡ - empiezo a golpear su pecho con mis manos

-Oye Taisho- Koga saca su espada- suelta a la damisela

-Insisto Wolf este asunto no te concierne- me sujeta con fuerza

-Claro que si, la joven no quiere estar contigo-

En ese momento el grito de una mujer interrumpió la pelea -¡Koga¡- se escuchó a lo lejos, parecía importante o bueno algo malo, ya que el semblante de koga se desboronó diciendo un –maldición- después de eso salió corriendo lejos del lugar, mientras una mujer de ojos verdes con cabello pelirrojo y recogido en dos coletas, seguía gritando su nombre, sentí el agarre del salvaje sobre mis piernas mas fuerte

-Oye ya bájame- digo con voz molesta y frustrada

-No escaparas de mi, eres una tonta ¿sabes cuanto me preocupe por ti? Pensé que alguien te había lastimado- lo último suena como un susurro lleno de preocupación

-Si claro- me cruzo de brazos- ¿tu preocupado por mi? Por favor de seguro estabas en los brazos de esa zorra –molesta-

-Ya me tienes harto- enojado me deja caer al suelo

-¡Oye¡- quejándome- ¡me dolió¡- me levanto con dificultad, ya que el golpe fue duro y mi trasero ardía, cuando logré mantenerme en pie el sujetó mi brazo y me llevo hasta un árbol donde me acorraló, su mirada penetrante sobre mis ojos

-Qu… Qué- susurro con voz nerviosa

-Solo cállate, me estas volviendo loco- agitado –no lo resisto-

-¿Eh?- no comprendía sus palabras y cuando quise preguntarle, él posó sus labios sobe los míos, oh kami, me estaba besando, el mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras los míos seguían abiertos por la sorpresa, los empezó a mover de una manera tierna, por lo que no resistí, cerré mis ojos de igual manera y correspondí a su beso, moviendo nuestros labios al mismo ritmo, después el beso empezó a intensificarse y empecé a sentir mi cuerpo caliente, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y nuestros corazones latiendo muy rápido, insistió en abrir mi boca y accedí, nuestras lenguas dieron una dulce danza, nos separamos y ambos nos miramos, nuestras mejillas sonrojadas, había sido un gran beso.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus review¡ Me emociona que mi historia les guste.**

 **Estaré publicando otras historias de igual forma:)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

&&&&&&&&&&&&6-Narrado por kagome-&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Terminando ese delicioso beso, calmando nuestras respiraciones, el colocó su frente sobre la mía, y estuvimos mirándonos fijamente, podía sentir como esos ojos dorados miraban los más profundo de mis ojos chocolate.

-Eres una maldita bruja- susurra con dulzura

-¿Mande?- le pregunto, intentando darle un significado positivo a su comentario

-No lo puedo negar, en verdad me gustas- acaricia un mechón de mi cabello

-¿Eh?- me sonrojo -¿Estás mintiendo verdad?-

-No señorita kagome, de verdad me gusta-

Estaba demasiado sorprendida ¿de verdad le gustaba? Agache la mirada pero él me tomo por la barbilla y me hizo levantar la vista, sus hermosos ojos, sin embargo el momento mágico fue interrumpido por el grito de una mujer, gritaba el nombre de Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha¡- gritaba una mujer de cabello castaño sujeto en un listón, corriendo hacia nuestra dirección

-Hey Sango- se aleja de mí

-Oh disculpa no pensé que estuvieras ocupado- mirándome- ¿Quién es ella Inuyasha?- curiosa

-Es kagome- diciendo mi nombre con cierta picardía

-¿Kagome?- confundida

-Si kagome, es mi mujer- me despega del tronco del árbol y me hace colocarme a su lado, yo me sonroje ante su comentario y su acción

-¿Tu mujer? ¿De verdad? Vaya sorpresa, mucho gusto querida – extiende su mano- eres muy linda, me llamo Sango

-Ho… hola- tartamudeo de nerviosismo y saludo

-Por cierto Inuyasha ¿has visto a Miroku?- mira a Inuyasha

-Un minuto -Sango, recuerdo ese nombre- ¿Tu eres la mujer de Miroku? – pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, soy yo – sonriendo

-Wow, vaya sorpresa- digo mirándola fijamente, de verdad es bonita

-¿Qué?-

-Eres demasiado hermosa para ser novia de ese patán- le digo con voz molesta

-¡Basta¡- se empieza reír- me harás sonrojar y si a veces es un idiota, que lindura kagome- se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos – me has caído muy bien, ha sido buena elección Inuyasha, que piel tan suave, ¿de dónde se han conocido? –me suelta-

-Bueno, ella y yo- algo nervioso

-Soy su víctima, el me secuestró hace poco- digo con sinceridad y cruzando los brazos

-¿Qué?¿QUÉ?- sorprendida y demasiado furiosa, mira fijamente a Inuyasha

-¡Hey¡ no me grites- molesto

-Joder Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa por tu cabezota?- lo empuja alejándolo de mí, me toma de las manos- Oh querida ¿no te ha hecho nada malo este infeliz?- preocupada

-No, tranquila Sango- respondo feliz

-Oh cariño, de verdad lo lamento ¿y tú en verdad quieres ser su mujer?-

-¿Tengo opción?-

 ** _& &&&&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha-&&&&&&&_**

Por un momento aquel comentario de ella me provocó un dolor en el corazón ¿Acaso no le gustaba ser mi mujer? Lo había admitido y enfrente de ella, esta mujer me interesaba pero no podía quedarme con ella, yo tenía una misión, tenía una venganza que cumplir y no podía permitir que fuera evitada.

-Bastardo- Bufa Sango

-Si Sango lose, se que piensas que soy un maldito, sin embargo te advierto, pobre de ti si le ayudas a escapar ¿entendido? –miro fijamente a Sango

-Oye a una dama no se le amenaza ¿No te enseñaron modales?- kagome hace puchero y me empuja

-Un minuto- la mira fijamente –tu rostro- se sorprende

-¿Eh? – confundida

-¿Naomi?- escucho como Sango pronuncia el nombre de otra mujer, pero su voz suena con melancolía

\- ¿Naomi? Como sabes ese nombre- kagome se sorprende ante ese nombre

-Entonces eres tu kagome, eres la hija de Naomi- sigue mirando fijamente a kagome

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dije algo confundido y tratando de calmar el ambiente donde se notaba la tensión

-Sí, eres tú, la hija del gobernador de Inglaterra- Sango dejo de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por los gritos de su pareja, Miroku

-¡Sango¡ mi querida florecita- la abraza por detrás

¿Cómo rayos Sango sabia sobre kagome? ¿Acaso… acaso conocía a la familia? Eso nunca me lo dijo, dejamos el tema a un lado y la noche llegó, ya era hora de partir, habíamos conseguido suficiente ron, además de que habíamos robado unos cuantos lugares, teníamos buenas provisiones y monedas de oro.

-Hey Myoga- llegando a su lado

-¿Qué ocurre capitán?- me mira

-¿Has visto a mi mujer?-

-Claro capitán, por el timón- señalando con su dedo índice

Caminé en dirección al timón. Pase cerca de Sango quien le gritaba a Miroku ¿Por qué recogí a esa mujer? ¿Por qué Miroku se enamoró de ella? Tiene un carácter horrible, seguí mi caminar acercándome a mi objetivo donde pude ver a kagome mirando hacia el cielo, se veía hermosa, si, kagome era hermosa, pero ¿Si me llego a enamorar? No importa, además eso no sucedería, ya que la venganza es en primer lugar, después de todo ella no se enamoraría de un sujeto feo como yo, en especial de un feo pirata, deje mis pensamientos a un lado y me acerqué a ella.

-¡hey¡- la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué quieres?- me responde con voz calmada

-vuelve al camarote- le digo sin más

-¿para qué?- me mira

-porque soy el capitán- le digo con voz triunfante

-no me importa- después de eso suspira y vuelve a fijar su vista en el cielo

-¡Hey hazme caso¡- estoy por tomarla de los hombros

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?- sin mirarme

-No lo haré kagome, no te devolveré-

-¿Qué hizo mi padre?-

-Ya te lo dije, mato al mío-

-Eso es mentira, mi padre no es capaz-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¿Qué cosa?- ahora si voltea a mirarme

-Aquel día, navegando junto a tu padre, que se intercepta en el camino de otro navío pirata, eras tan pequeña, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados como los míos, atrás de él, confundido, un niño

-¿E… eras tú?- se aterra

-Ahora responde ¿Qué paso después?- furioso

-No.. no se a que te refieras- nerviosa

No lo soporto, la ira me controla, la sujeto fuertemente de sus hombros y empiezo a agitarla, ella grita y empieza a llorar, sigo gritándole -¡Que pasó después¡

-El… el…. El pirata se fue después de hablar con mi padre- sigue llorando

-¿Sabes que hizo mi padre? Nos ordeno a mi hermano y a mi abandonar la nave, irnos en un bote a parte, que lo esperáramos, eran asuntos de grandes – lo ultimo lo digo con voz amarga

-Mie… mientes- me mira dolida

-¡Después tu padre mandó quemar el barco junto con mi padre¡ el no tuvo oportunidad de escapar-

-¡Mientes¡- se zafa de mi agarre y me abofetea

-¡Que le paso al barco kagome¡- la miro furioso y sujetando la mejilla donde me habia abofeteado

-Se hun… hundió- cae al suelo y sigue llorando

No podía mas, mis deseos de venganza estaban controlándome -¡Detente- Miroku sujeta fuertemente mi brazo, estaba apunto de golpear a esa mujer, si Miroku no hubiera llegado en ese momento

-Tranquila querida- Se acerca Sango e intenta levantar a kagome -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No es nada que te incumba, ahora lárgate junto a esta mujer, ¡fuera de mi vista- digo muy exaltado

-Pero Inuyasha- insiste Sango

-¡OBEDECE¡- alzo la voz tan alto que todos me miran fijamente, sorprendidos y a la vez aterrados

-Si capitán- su voz suena dolida- vamos kagome- la ayuda a levantarse y juntas se alejan de mi, dejándome a solas con Miroku

-¿Inuyasha que ocurrió?- me pregunta mi amigo asustado –no recuerdo ver tanto odio en esa mirada-

-Las cosas cambian Miroku-

-Sí pero el trato que le diste a Sango- interrumpo

-Si tanto te molesta, pueden irse, no necesito gente que solamente sabe quejarse-

-Me disculpo capitán, ahora me retiro- se marcha

Vi como Miroku se alejaba, ellas ya habían entrado al camarote, este odio que siento, venganza, vengaría a mi padre, sangre por sangre.

* * *

 **¡Disfruten del capítulo¡ Y recuerden que tengo otra historia "Enamorado de mi paciente".**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **& &&&&&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por -Inuyasha-&&&&&&&&&&**

Sangre por sangre.. esa era la frase que me mantenía firme, habían pasado 2 horas, me sentía culpable, pero ¿culpable por que?, podía sentir la mirada cargada de odio por parte de Sango

-Capitán Inuyasha-pronuncia Miroku llegando a donde me encontraba

-¿Qué?- el respondo de manera altanera

-Siento que debería descansar capitán-

-No es necesario- le digo para después soltar un gran suspiro

-Ese suspiro me demuestra que está cansado-

-Esta bien, te dejo a cargo Miroku- le muestro una sonrisa

-Si, descanse- me ignora

-Miroku, perdóname, hice mal losé, vamos somos amigos ¿o no?-

-Debo comprender mi lugar, usted es el capitán y le debo respeto-

-Pero...- me interrumpe

-Descanse, mañana será otro día- se marcha sin mirarme, vuelvo a fijar mi vista en la oscura noche, había sido duro con él, con Sango y con la misma kagome, me afectaba el rompimiento de la amistad con Miroku, después de todo lo había conocido después de que muriera mi padre, la tripulación del padre de Miroku fueron quienes nos rescataron

 ** _\- Recuerdo de hace 12 años-_**

 _Myoga, mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos naufragando por los mares, después de ver a nuestro padre morir, había llorado demasiado hasta que Sesshoumaru me dijo que no actuara como débil, que debíamos juntar fuerzas para salir y vengarnos de aquel hombre, habían pasado dos días y la falta de comida y agua nos empezaba a afectar, justo cuando creíamos que sería nuestro fin, vimos a lo lejos un navío, otro barco pirata, nos brindaron apoyo, después de todo el capitán era un sujeto de aproximadamente 40 años, resultando ser un gran amigo de mi padre, Myoga estuvo hablando con él durante un buen tiempo, Sesshoumaru estaba al tanto de todo y yo simplemente me encontraba afuera del camarote, a lo lejos estaba un niño de cabello negro, quien me miraba fijamente, después me sonrío y yo hice lo mismo, de rato salieron ellos y el sujeto me miró fijamente._

 _-Nosotros les ayudaremos ¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho?- me pregunta_

 _-Soy... soy... Inuyasha- le digo de forma nerviosa_

 _-Bien Inuyasha, no deben temer, tu hermano, Myoga y tu formarán parte de mi tripulación, ¿ves a ese muchacho?- señala al niño que me había sonreído -Es mi hijo Miroku, espero sean grandes amigos, ¿cuantos años tienes?-_

 _-Tengo 13 años- le respondo con voz firme_

 _-¿Y tú?- mirando a mi hermano_

 _-18- dice Sesshoumaru sin más_

 _-¡Hola¡- dice el niño llegando hacia nosotros -Soy Miroku-_

 _-Hola soy Inuyasha-_

 _Y de esta manera había comenzado todo, el padre de Miroku nos ayudó, los años pasaron y llegó el día en el que el padre de Miroku falleció y por ende el se convirtió en el capitán de la tripulación, Sesshoumaru se marchó en ese momento para tener su propio navío, Myoga se quedó con nosotros pero Miroku me heredó su rango ya que el pensaba que era una gran responsabilidad, al principio me negué pero me convenció._

 ** _-Fin del recuerdo-_**

-Después de todo tú eres el capitán original- Suspiro por última vez y decido regresar al camarote, me encontraba cansado y la verdad necesitaba una ducha y un cambio en mi imagen, la barba me empezaba a molestar, entro al camarote y lo primero que mis ojos ven es el cuerpo frágil de aquella mujer, dormía en mi lugar, me acerqué y acaricie con delicadeza su suave mejilla, noté que se encontraba húmeda y tenía rastros de lagrimas secas ¿acaso había llorado por haberle gritado?, la culpa se hizo más grande -perdóname, no fue mi intención-

Fui al mueble donde tenía mi ropa y busque unos simples pantalones grises y me encerré en el cuarto de baño, después de la ducha tomé la navaja y decidí quitarme la barba ¿porqué lo hacía? Quería verme atractivo para esa mujer, - _idiota_ -, nosé cuanto tiempo pasó pero la luna brillaba con intensidad, vi mi rostro por última vez en el espejo y parecía otro hombre, salí del cuarto de baño y la pregunta que inundaba mi mente - _¿Dónde iba a dormir yo?_ \- Podría dormir a su lado, después de todo es mi cama y ella no tenía que estar allí, me senté y decidí recostarme lo más lejos posible pero ella sintió el hundimiento en la zona de la cama y se giró, sus brazos sujetaron fuertemente mi cintura

-¿Ka...kagome? -¿Qué...qué sucede?- dije con cierto nerviosismo en mi voz

-Inu...yasha- suspira mi nombre - duerme conmigo-

-Eso hago tonta-

-Déjame acurrucarme contigo- acerca su cuerpo al mío y siento como su pierna la sube encima de las mías ¿Qué sucede con ella? Me siento muy nervioso

-K...kago..-

-Tengo frío Inuyasha... abrázame- Al diablo, me acomodo de tal manera que pueda abrazarla, mi cabeza está sobre la suya y deposito un cálido beso en su cabello, el cuál se encuentra húmedo, parece que ella también tomó una ducha.

-Perdóname por lo de hace rato-

-No es a mi a quien debes una disculpa... es a Sango y a Miroku- escucho un ligero suspiro y después siento su cuerpo relajarse, se a quedado profundamente dormida, tiene razón, debo disculparme de buena forma con ellos, vuelvo a depositar otro beso en su cabello y cierro los ojos y caigo en los brazos de morfeo con ella a mi lado.

* * *

 **Tengo mucho que editar esta historia si quiero que tenga mejor coherencia y ortografía**

 **Y recuerden pasar a leer mi otra historia "Enamorado de mi paciente".**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 ** _& &&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por Kagome-&&&&&&&&&_**

Los fuertes movimientos que hacía el navío provocaron que despertara de mi dulce sueño, donde yacía feliz en mi hogar, siendo rodeada de bellas flores, acompañada de un hombre que me decía que me amaba, no veía su rostro, pero sus cabellos plateados y su voz varonil me decían que se trataba de él. Estaba tan cómoda que con pesar abrí los ojos, podía sentir una piel caliente a mi lado, giré mi rostro y me di cuenta que era Inuyasha el que transmitía ese calor, después de todo no usaba camisa, podía observar su torso desnudo, mis ojos subieron y noté su rostro, dios santo, era la primera vez que lo veía sin la barba, era jodidamente atractivo, por inercia subí mi mano y acaricié su suave rostro, sentí mis mejillas calientes y un gran nudo en el estómago ¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Y no solo eso, recordé nuestra pequeña conversación en la noche, joder Kagome le pediste que durmiera contigo, que te abrazara y el seguía manteniendo su brazo en tu cintura, debía admitirlo que estuviera a mi lado era lindo, volví a fijar mi mirada en su rostro, dormía tan tranquilo, vi sus labios y recordé las veces que sus labios tocaron los míos

-mou- me quejo en un ligero susurro -¿no estará mal?

Quería hacerlo, así que de forma lenta y silenciosa me alejé, el sintió el movimiento y vi que su brazo quería encontrar mi cuerpo, reí ante esa acción y me acerqué a su rostro, por favor no despiertes, déjame besarme, sintió su ligera respiración haciéndome cosquillas en mi boca, tan cerca

-rayos- digo cuando veo sus ojos dorados mirándome fijamente -yo….- digo nerviosamente, veo que su boca forma una gran sonrisa y se mueve hacia adelante para juntar nuestros labios

¡kami-sama¡ Está correspondiendo a mi beso, más roja no podía estar, pero debo admitirlo, besa tan bien y más ahora que no tiene esa molesta barba, joder, profundiza el beso y siento como su lengua incita a la mía a participar en el baile de la seducción, mi estómago vuelve a contraerse y estos sentimientos que están empezando a nacer no me están gustando, siento como sus manos están recorriendo mi espalda y bajan hasta mi trasero, mi cuerpo se tensa y me alejo de sus labios

-kagome- pronuncia mi nombre con una voz muy ronca, llena de… ¿deseo?

-Inu….. Inuyasha- mi voz suena agitada

-¿Te gusto Kagome?- su pregunta hace que me quede congelada ¿Qué si me gustaba?, no me había planteado esa posibilidad oh Kagome acéptalo, te gusta el pirata

-¿Qué?- es lo primero que sale de mi boca como respuesta

-Vamos contéstame, ¿te gusto Kagome?- me mira con ansiedad

-Claro que no- oh mi boca no se sincroniza con mi cerebro -¿Porqué lo piensas?- Kagome ya cállate

-Oh- solo dice eso y me empuja, haciendo que caiga al otro lado de la cama, se levanta y rápidamente busca su camisa y se viste, arregla su cabello -Estaba pensando en algo-

-¿Eh?- su voz suena… ¿molesta?

-¿Por qué eres mi rehén?-

-Es lo mismo que yo te preguntaba al inicio, pero tu insistías en que mi padre había asesinado al tuyo y….. bueno, quieres vengarte conmigo-

-Está mal, así no debo hacer las cosas, así que espero estes feliz -gira para verme con tristeza -te dejaré libre Kagome, no, señorita Higurashi

-¿Qué?- No puedo creer lo que acaba de deir

-Lo que escuchaste, te devolveré a Inglaterra con tu padre y jamás nos volveremos a ver- toma su espada y sale del camarote

Mi cuerpo sigue quieto, el va a dejarme volver a mi hogar, estaré con mi padre, un grito de felicidad sale de mi garganta y empiezo a llorar, brinco en la cama, pero recuerdo sus últimas palabras -jamás nos volveremos a ver-, dejo de brincar y las lagrimas siguen fluyendo de mis ojos, pero ya no son de felicidad, un dolor en mi pecho

 _-Recuerdo_

 _-¿Te gusto Kagome?-_

 _-Fin del recuerdo-_

¿Qué he hecho? Debo decírselo, debo confesarle que, si me gusta, jodido pirata atractivo, me levanté, sequé las lagrimas y busque otro de los vestidos que me entregó, me di un remojón rápido y de la misma manera me vestí, salí rápidamente del camarote, que importaba que anduviera descalza

-Buenos días señora Kagome- me dice Myoga ofreciéndome algunas frutas

-Buenos días Myoga, ¿Dónde esta el capitán?- aceptando solamente una manzana

-Está en el timón, cambiará el curso del navío, dijo que usted volvería a su hogar-

-Oh…- doy una gran mordida a la manzana

-¡Kagome¡- grita Sango mientras llega corriendo a mi lado

-Hola Sango buenos días- vuelvo a morder la manzana

-Oh lindura excelentes días, alfín volverás a tu hogar- me mira fijamente y luego mira mis pies -Oh no señorita ¿y sus zapatos? -algo molesta

-Tenía algo de prisa -me río y cambio de tema -Así que todos lo saben-

-Si, dijo que volveríamos a Inglaterra para dejar a su rehén y que sería sitio prohibido- se queda callada

-¿Sucede algo?- curiosa

-Estoy recordando la manera en que lo dijo y parecía triste- susurra Sango

-Oye Sango-

-¿Si linda?-

-Ayer no pude preguntarte pero ¿de donde conocías a mi madre?-

-Tu madre era una gran amiga de mi madre, cuando yo tenía 8 años mi madre me llevó a visitar a su vieja amiga de Inglaterra, ya que la señora Naomi pensaba realizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños a su única hija, eras tú Kagome-

-¿Fiesta?-

-Pero cuando llegamos, todo estaba en silencio, las mesas se encontraban derribadas junto con los bocadillos, mi madre me pidió que me quedara en el carruaje y ella salió para adentrarse en la casa pero en esos momentos tu madre salió corriendo y llorando, gritando ayuda, detrás de ella venían unos sujetos, la acompañante de mi madre, mi nana, rápidamente me abrazó y solo escuché disparos, eran como 6, escuché el grito de mi madre y me zafé de los brazos de mi nana, vi por la ventanilla que los sujetos sonreían con maldad y se marcharon con unos sacos pesados, mi madre corrió hacia el cuerpo de la mujer y vi que se manchaba de sangre, después se asomó un sujeto, llorando y gritando el nombre de tu madre, al verlo, calló de rodillas y comenzó a llorar- suspira -fue un día traumante-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-

-No Kagome, yo lo vi- dice mirándome con tristeza -Mi madre ayudó a tu padre con el cuerpo de tu madre, después mi nana y yo bajamos del carruaje y vi la sabana blanca llena de sangre cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer y también como de la casa salía una niña más pequeña que yo, llorando y gritando mamá-

-¿Era yo?-

-Si Kagome, inclusive después de eso nos hicimos amigas, mi madre iba seguido para ayudar a tu padre a cuidarte hasta el día del accidente-

\- ¿Accidente?-

-Si Kagome, jugábamos en el gran árbol de la mansión, caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza, no recordabas a nadie, tu padre nos corrió de la casa y nos prohibió la entrada al pueblo – empieza a llorar -han pasado tantos años Kagome -Me abraza-

-Oh Sango, son tantas cosas que no logro recordar y que me hubiera gustado jamás conocer- lloro en sus brazos

-Tranquila querida, estoy contigo-

-Pero Sango, mi padre jamás me dijo nada, solo que mamá había muerto de una enfermedad cuando era pequeña pero fue todo lo contrario, fue asesinada- sigo llorando en sus brazos

-Perdóname Kagome, yo…- la interrumpo

-Gracias Sango, ahora conozco más de mi pasado- limpio mis lagrimas -pero ¿cómo terminaste siendo la esposa de un pirata si eras una señorita de alta sociedad?

-Las cosas suceden por algo Kagome, era mi destino-

-Mi destino… -susiro – Extraño a mi padre Sango pero…..-

-¿Pero?-

-No quiero regresar, estoy comprometida-

 ** _& &&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por Inuyasha- &&&&&&&&&&&_**

Después de saber que ella no me veía atractivo, que no podía interesarle, me fui furioso y algo depresivo del camarote, avisé a todos que iríamos a Inglaterra a dejarla y que ese sitio estaba prohibio para llegar en un futuro, ¿si no le gustaba entonces porqué intentó besarme? ¿Porqué me pidió que la abrazara? Me confundía y lo peor de todo, yo había caído en sus redes ¿Quién se vengaba ahora?, suspiré y le pedí a Myoga que le llevara fruta para desyunar, no quería verla, pero tenía que ir por unos mapas a mi camarote así que decidí ser fuerte y caminé hacia mi lugar, pero me detuve al escuchar la conversación que ella tenía con otra persona, ¿Con Sango?

-No quiero regresar, estoy comprometida- ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Kaagome se iba a casar? ¿Por eso quería regresar a Inglaterra? Esa maldita mujer, solo estaba jugando conmigo, estaba por salir y enfrentarla, pero la voz de Sango

-Eso significa que no te quieres casar, ¿porqué Kagome?-

-Porque yo no quiero casarme sin amor Sango, mi padre arregló el matrimonio con el comodoro Dorhm- Ese estúpido comodoro, tenía que ser una broma, pero bueno, tan siquiera ella no quería casarse, casarse sin amor ¿eso me daba una esperanza?

-¿Y no es guapo el comodoro?- pregunta Sango con curiosidad

-Pues…..- Kagome se queda callada, joder Kagome responde me muero

-No está mal pero aún así, es 10 años mayor que yo, nuestro matrimonio está establecido desde que tenía 12 años-

-Oh kagome desde que era una niña- responde Sango asustada

-Si, el ahora tiene 28 y bueno, mi deber es casarme con él, así lo estableció-

-Muy mayor Kagome- dice Sango y yo apoyaba su idea, era demasiado mayor para Kagome, inclusive era mayor que yo, apenas tenía 25 años, soy mejor que ese anciano

-Tengo que hacerlo Sango, si quiero estar con mi padre-

-Apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes Kagome, me invitaras a la boda ¿cierto?-dice con una gran sonrisa

-Claro que si Sango-

No puedo seguir eschando, decido alejarme y volver al timón, Kagome se casará con esa sabandija

-Maldita sea, se casará, maldición- golpeó el timón

-¿Qué tanto maldices?- llegando a mi lado

-¡Miroku perdóname por lo de ayer yo¡…- me interrumpe

-Tranquilo Inuyasha- dice Miroku con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias pero tengo que hablar contigo-

-Soy todo oidos señor capitán-

-No Miroku, tengo que hablar contigo como amigo-

-Esto no me va a gustar-

Dedicimos hablar en mi despacho y por suerte Kagome y sango ya no se encontraban cerca, dicho lugar se encontraba escaleras debajo de mi camarote.

-Y bien ¿de que querias hablar?- dice Miroku sentándose en el barril de madera

-Ya sabes que vamos para Inglaterra para dejarla en su hogar- tomo una botella de ron y busco otra para Miroku y se la entrego

-Si y no entiendo tu cambio de actitud- abre la botella de ron y bebe un gran trago

-Se casará Miroku- imito la acción de Miroku y bebo un gran trago de la botella

-Felicidades por ella ¿no crees? Aunque está algo joven pero así son los matrimonios en esos lugares

-Se casará con el imbécil del comodoro, el infeliz es 10 años mayor que ella, un vejestorio-

-Vaya, es mayor que tu por 3 años- se ríe

-Joder Miroku- molesto -No lo entiendes-

-Claro que si, estas celoso porque te atrae Kagome-

-¡Cla…claro que no¡ -digo sonrojado y vuelvo a tomar un trago de la botella

-Admitelo Inuyasha ¿Cómo no notar la manera en que la miras?, desde ese día que la besaste por primera vez enfrente de su padre y del comodoro, todo cambió-

-Mientes-

-No….. no solo te atrae- Deja la botella de ron en el escritorio, se levanta y se coloca enfrente de mi -Miráme Inuyasha- hago lo que me pide y cubre su boca con sus manos -¡El capitán Taisho se ha enamorado de su víctima¡- grita con una gran sonrisa

-¡Cállate te van a escuchar¡-

-Admitelo-

-No-

-¡Inuyasha¡-

-¡Que no¡-

-Bueno entonces que se case con el comodoro, ¿Cómo serán sus hijos Inuyasha? ¿Igual a ella? ¿Cómo se verá embarazada? Ohh… la señorita Higurashi el día de su noche de bodas-lo empujo contra la pared

-Cállate Miroku esta bien, lo admito ¿Contento?, me enamoré de esa maldita mocosa y nadie que no sea yo le pondrá un dedo encima

* * *

 **Otras historias publicadas**

 **-"Enamorado de mi paciente".**

 **-"Cadenas"**

 **¡Gracias por sus review¡**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Después de mi charla con Miroku, decidimos tomar un bocadillo que los cocineros realizaban, cangrejo, Sango ya había cenado junto con kagome, por lo que después decidí irme a recostar al camarote, me sentía cansado, entro y la veo allí, recostada, durmiendo de manera tranquila, se veía hermosa, debía dejar de mirarla de esa manera, di un gran suspiro y pensaba dormir afuera pero escuche como se movía inquieta en mi cama, giré para verla y vi como tallaba sus ojos, me estaba mirando

-Inu….inuyasha- susurra mi nombre

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo? -me acerco a ella con interés

-Yo.. solamente quiero agradecerte, por dejar que regrese con mi padre -se acomoda de tal manera, que queda sentada

-No tienes porque hacerlo- evito mirarla

-Sabes… -coloca una de sus manos sobre las mías -te mentí – sonríe

-¿Mentirme?- fijo mi mirada en su mano sobre la mía

-Me gusta capitán, me gusta mucho- aprieta mi mano

Dejo de mirar nuestras manos y la miro fijamente, trato de encontrar algún engaño, pero solo veo sinceridad en esos ojos chocolate ¿era cierto? ¿le gustaba?, no podía ser cierto

-Mientes- alejo mi mano de la suya -No sé porque quieres engañarme

-¡Claro que no miento¡ Si te mintiera, no te pediría quedarme contigo- me grita

-¿Q… Qué? –

-Así es- se sonroja – Quiero quedarme contigo, en estos días, has logrado que me gustes mucho y que tu compañía me llene de paz, aunque seas un gruñon, y aunque lo quiera negar, eres demasiado atractivo -cubre su rostro con la sabana -amo a mi padre, pero si regreso el obligará a que me case con el comodoro y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero alejarme de ti -estira su brazo y toma mi mano -Permíteme quedarme a tu lado… permíteme ser tu mujer -se levanta de la cama y me abraza

-¿Cómo creerte?-

 ** _& &&&&&&&&&&&-Narrado por kagome -&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

¿Cómo creerme? Me acerque a el y lo besé, sus labios, como extrañaba sentirlos sobre los míos, me sonrojo recordando la primera vez que me besó, ese día que me secuestró, el parecía estar inmóvil, tenia que demostrarle que en realidad me había enamorado de él, lo jalé hacia mí y ambos caímos en la cama.

-no.. es… espera- intentado alejarse de mí

-No…- despego mis labios de los suyos – Serás todo mío- joder, me sentía tan avergonzada con esta actitud dominante, acaricié su rostro, el seguía confundido y algo sonrojado, maldita sea, Inuyasha era demasiado atractivo, volví a jalarlo y a besarlo, él finalmente se rindió y correspondió a mis besos desesperados, besos salvajes y posesivos, sus manos empezaron a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo tampoco me quedé atrás, aunque mis manos eran torpes pero eran traviesas, sentí sus manos en mi trasero, me tensé, oh no, a este paso íbamos a hacer el amor, ¿me dolería?, empecé a sentir miedo, miedo al dolor

-Sabe.s.. sabes tan bien- dice mientras da suaves besos en mi cuello

-Inu… Inuyasha -gimiendo- es… espera

-¿Qué.. qué pasa?- aleja su boca de mi cuello y me mira fijamente, está muy excitado

-Yo..- cierro los ojos con fuerza, joder ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué tengo miedo al dolor?

-Entiendo- suspira- no quieres hacerlo con un sucio pirata -se dispone a alejarse de mí

-¡No¡ ¡Detente¡- Enrollo mis piernas en su cadera- ¡No te muevas¡ es… e.s. -me sonrojo- ¡Tengo miedo¡ Es mi primera vez

-Oh….- sigue mirándome fijamente y sonríe -Eso me hace muy feliz y no te preocupes, seré tierno, como lo mereces kagome -acaricia mi mejilla -gracias

-¿Gracias?- confundida

-Por dejarme ser el primero y estoy seguro de que seré el único- Acerca lentamente su rostro y vuelve a besarme con fuerza -No tengas miedo… relájate querida

Sus besos volvieron a apoderarse de mi cuello, eran tan suaves y lentos, me sentía extraña, tenía demasiado calor y me sentía algo mojada ¿estaba excitada?, todo se sentía tan bien, sus manos sujetaron mi vestido y empezaron a deshacer los nudos de este, consiguiendo con éxito dejarme a su merced

-Es… espera- intento cubrirme

-No lo hagas- su voz suena ronca y autoritaria -déjame verte siempre

-¿Por… porqué soy la única en estas condiciones?- mirándolo con vergüenza

-Oh pequeña traviesa- empieza a quitarse la camisa

Estas nuevas sensaciones en mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, jodidamente bien, oh me has pegado tu mal vocabulario, soy tuya, solo tuya, después del dolor viene lo mejor, quedo exhausta, pero eso no te detiene, sigues haciéndome sentir morir, tratas de cubrir mi boca siempre para que mis gemidos no alerten a los demás, al igual que aprietas la boca para evitar gemir mi nombre, ambos susurramos nuestro amor, caemos rendidos y me abrazas con dulzura. Caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No lo sé, pero el sol que empieza a asomarse por la ventana me molesta, intento cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos pero siento la presión de algo sujetándome, quiero mover mi cuerpo, pero un dolor en mi vientre y parte baja me hace dar un respingo, el cosquilleo de una respiración en mi cuello, abro completamente los ojos y giro un poco mi rostro para verte, estas detrás de mi, abrazándome como si tuvieras miedo de que me alejen de ti, ambos desnudos y solo cubiertos por una ligera sabana, vuelvo a girar mi rostro y nuestra ropa yace en el suelo, mis mejillas vuelven a colorearse.

-Eres tan lindo- acaricio su cabello -debo vestirme – estoy por despegarme, pero veo que aprietas más el agarre y me juntas más a ti

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- me preguntas algo molesto y con los ojos aún cerrados

-Buenos días- me río- solo quiero vestirme

-No necesitas vertirte, estamos bien aquí-

-Oh vamos- te empujo y forcejeamos, la sábana cae de nuestros cuerpos y nos deja expuestos

-Oye Inu…- ambos voltamos a la puerta al escuchar esa voz, Miroku está allí, mirándonos fijamente, esta petrificado, mi cara se pone roja completamente

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡- grito con horror y me hago bolita, Miroku acaba de verme desnuda

-¡LARGO¡- Gritas fuertemente y le lanzas la almohada en la cara

-¡Perdón juro que no vi sus pechos¡- dice Miroku sonrojado

-¡Inuyasha¡- te grito con horror

-¡DIJE LARGO¡- se levanta Inuyasha de la cama, mostrando su desnudez, empuja a Miroku fuera y cierra la puerta -Ese desgraciado

Después del vergonzoso encuentro empiezo a reírme, fue demasiado gracioso, pero ahora otra persona me ha visto desnuda, y la pareja de mi amiga, oh kami

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Inuyasha

-¡Vistete¡- cubro mi rostro con mis manos

-Oh vamos preciosa, esas pequeñas manos no te cubren toda, en lugar de cubrir tu cara deberías hacerlo con….- lo interrumpo

-¡Cállate¡- sonríes y te lanzas sobre mi -¡Oye¡

-Te adoro- besas mis labios

-Soy feliz-

-¿Por qué Miroku te vio desnuda?- enojado y celoso

-No, porque soy tu mujer, de verdad soy tu mujer-

-Lo eres kagome, lo eres- vuelves a besarme

* * *

 **Perdonen la tardanza con esta historia, pero sigo editandola, espero que disfruten del capítulo y no olviden dejar un review :)**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

La mañana parecía desaparecer, dando lugar a la tarde, nos habíamos quedado dormimos, desperté y me levanté por el frío que sentía, Inuyasha ya no se encontraba a mi lado, en su lugar estaba un vestido pirata, lo tomé y era demasiado hermoso, era color rojo con encajes de color blanco y listones negros, aparte había unas medias y botas negras, todo era hermoso, cuando lo levanté para mirarlo mejor cayó una nota

 ** _"El baño estará listo"_**

Abrí la puerta que estaba cerca del camarote y allí se encontraba la bañera, pareciera que acabaran de limpiar el lugar porque olía a limón, me di la ducha y me usé el conjunto que Inuyasha me había dejado, cuando decidí salir todos los tripulantes del navío me miraban sorprendidos.

-Oh señora que bueno que ya despertó- me dice alegremente Myoga

-¿Señora?- digo curiosa

-Claro que si, usted ahora es la señora del capitán Inuyasha y las ordenes de él fueron que como su tripulación le debemos respeto y obediencia, además de protegerla-

-Oh Myoga no se preocupe, llámeme kagome es más cómodo- sonriéndole

-Pero el capitán- dice nervioso

-Bueno si se niega a tutearme me enojaré y me quejaré con el capitán-

-Sabes llevar las riendas pequeña kagome- riéndose

-Mucho mejor, ahora bien ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?-

-El capitán Taisho a zarpado junto a Miroku-

-¿Zarpado?- sorprendida

-Si se… kagome, fueron en busca de algunas cosas, dijeron que llegarían antes del atardecer-

-¿Solamente ellos?-

-No, fueron acompañados de otros 10 tripulantes, así que no se preocupe, el capitán es fuerte-

-No lo dudo- sonriendo -¿y donde se encuentra Sango?-

-La mujer de Miroku decidió acompañarlo, ya sabe como es Miroku- riéndose más fuerte

-¿Entonces que se supone que haré?- aburrida

-¡Hey Myoga¡- un joven de cabello negro largo, trenzado apareció frente a nosotros -Oh señora buenos días- se sonroja al verme

-Buenos días joven…-

-Bankotsu- dice sonriente

-¿Qué pasó Bankotsu?- pregunta Myoga curioso

-Ya fijamos las coordenadas que ordenó el capitán Taisho-

-¿Coordenadas?- más sorprendida, miró fijamente a Myoga- ¿Cómo que coordenadas Myoga?-

-El capitán nos pidió que la lleváramos a otro lugar, para que respirara otros aires señora-

Apenas terminó de hablar otro sujeto llegó corriendo, gritaba -Un barco, un barco- Myoga lo llamó Renkotsu y corrieron hacia donde se veía el navío, yo obviamente corrí con ellos y vi el barco, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Oh no es la flota inglesa- decía un preocupado Myoga -rápido prepararse-

-Tranquilos muchachos yo conozco ese navío- feliz- es el comodoro Hoyo

-¿El comodoro Hoyo?- dice un Myoga sorprendido

-Si, es un buen amigo, así que tranquilos no habrá ningún ataque- avisando a todos los demás sujetos

-¿Esta segura señora?- decía un Bankotsu listo para usar su espada

-Completamente- Me dirigí hacia el timón para lograr observar más de cerca aquel navío que me era tan conocido ¿Cómo había logrado encontrarme el comodoro?, le pedí a Myoga detener el curso del barco para que el otro navío nos alcanzara, vi como algunos de la armada inglesa se traspasaban de un barco a otro.

-¡Vamos ataquen¡- decía un Hoyo listo para el ataque

-¡Detente¡- interfiero

-¡Kagome hija mía¡

-¿Pa…padre?- me quedo estática al verlo detrás de Hoyo, era mi padre, mi querido padre, corrí hacia su dirección pero Hoyo se interfiere y me atrapa en sus brazos

-¡Kagome¡ mi bella prometida ¿estas bien? ¿esos malnacidos no te lastimaron?

-No comodoro- intentando zafarme del abrazo

-¡Oye¡ ¡suelta inmediatamente a la mujer del capitán- decía un Myoga molesto

-¡Jah¡ qué mujer de capitán ni que nada, esta bella mujer- aprieta su agarre hacia mí- es mi prometida ¿Por qué quedarse en un lugar feo como este? Vamos kagome, es nuestra oportunidad para escapar- me sujeta de la muñeca e intenta correr

-Nadie se mueve de aquí- dice Bankotsu sacando su espada, acción que los demás tripulantes imitan- la señora no sale de este navío-

-Bankotsu por favor no lastimen a esta gente y menos a mi padre- con voz temblorosa

-Pero señora- interrumpe Myoga

-Estaré bien Myoga- logro zafarme del agarre de Hoyo- comodoro Dohrm, le pido a usted y a su navío que regresen al puerto de Inglaterra- mi voz suena firme

-¿Cómo?- sorprendido

-No se preocupen por mí, yo decido quedarme aquí-

-¡Qué dice kagome¡- se acerca mi padre hacia mi lugar -¿Acaso ese malnacido de amenazó?-

-No padre, ese malnacido como lo llamas es mi hombre, estoy enamorada de él-

-¡Te han lavado el cerebro¡-

-No padre me han abierto los ojos- empiezo a llorar- ¿Cómo pudiste matar al padre de Inuyasha? - hubo un silencio, los tripulantes y compañeros de Inuyasha ahora sabían quién era el asesino del jefe Taisho

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa mentira? - ofendido

-¡No mientas padre¡ el me lo dijo, jamás te creí capaz padre, al igual que jamás me dijiste la verdad sobre la muerte de mi madre-

-Todo lo que te han dicho es mentira, ese infeliz pirata-

-Ese infeliz pirata se llama Inuyasha y lo amo-

-¿Así que se llama Inuyasha- interfiriendo el comodoro Hoyo

-kagome yo jamás lo haría, soy tu padre, me conoces a la perfección ¿Por qué crees en un tonto pirata que te secuestró? ¡Recuérdalo kagome¡ el te alejó de nuestro lado-

-Entiéndelo padre, lo amo-

-¡Patrañas¡ tu eres mi prometida- saca su espada -vendrás conmigo aunque sea a la fuerza- toma mi brazo fuertemente y comienza a alejarme

-¡No suéltame¡- luchando contra él

-Gobernador rápido suba, nos vamos inmediatamente- mira a su tripulación -matenlos a todos

-¡Regresen a la señora¡- Myoga lanzándose contra Hoyo

-Morirás anciano- dice Hoyo con risa sádica

-¡No¡- trato de interferir pero mi padre me sujeta fuertemente, veo como la flota inglesa y los compañeros de Inuyasha empiezan la pelea, tengo miedo que alguien resulte herido, veo como Hoyo lucha contra Myoga, a este último se le cae la espada y Hoyo esta por cortarle la cabeza, me aterro y empujo a mi padre, corro en su dirección pero Myoga logra tomar la espada y hace que Hoyo pierda la suya, este último me ve correr hacia la dirección y cuando Myoga está por dar el golpe final, Hoyo me toma rápidamente y me coloca entre ambos, recibiendo el impacto, la espada había atravesado mi pecho, del cual empezaba a sangrar y de mi boca igual

-Se…. Señ… señora kagome- asustado saca la espada rápidamente y la tira lejos-

-Ag..-Toco mi pecho y mi mano se cubre de rojo carmesí-

-¡Que he hecho¡- Myoga se acerca rápidamente a mí

-Muerte al comodoro¡- Grita un Bankotsu enfurecido

-Ag- vuelvo a quejarme y me desplomo en los brazos de Myoga, el comodoro Hoyo huye con mi padre y la armada-

-¡Has matado a mi hija¡- gritaba a mi padre

-Señora perdóneme- llorando

-Hoyo… aprecia más su vida ¿no cree?- batallando para hablar y tosiendo sangre

* * *

 **¡Saludos y mil disculpas por no actualizar en un tiempo¡ pero ya prometo continuar con la historia**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

El dolor en mi pecho era como un ardor infernal, mi cuerpo era tan débil y no podía evitarlo, mi vista se empezaba a nublar y todo se volvió negro, pero antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, logré escuchar disparos a lo lejos.

-Oh- me quejo débilmente y comienzo a despertar

-¡A despertado señora¡- Myoga feliz mientras colocaba un trapo mojado en mi frente

-¿Myo…yoga?- con voz débil

-¿Cómo se encuentra señora?- voz preocupada

-Todo me duele, pero dígame ¿y mi padre?-

-Su padre fue…- pero alguien entró al camarote, interrumpiendo su relato, lo poco que logré distinguir fue a un hombre alto, que mientras más se acercaba más lograba observarlo, era idéntico a Inuyasha, solamente su piel era de un tono más claro y su mirada más fría, sus rasgos más finos y su cabello plateado y ojos dorados me hicieron recordar a Inuyasha-

-Déjame a solas con ella- su voz sonaba tan intimidante

-Como ordene- sale del camarote

-¿Quién… quién eres?- nerviosa

-Eso debes responderme mujer ¿quién eres tú y que haces aquí? - mirándome con desprecio

-Soy Higurashi Kagome-

-¿Higurashi? Apellido importante, hija del gobernador de una zona de Inglaterra, el asesino de mi padre-

-¿Eres hermano de Inuyasha-

-¿Y?-

-¿Dónde está mi padre?- cierro mis ojos

-No lo sé, supongo que se alejaron él y la armada, junto al comodoro-

-¿Tu nombre?-

-Sesshoumaru Taisho-

-Sesh..- batallo para pronunciar su nombre

-¿Te secuestró mi hermano? Es una forma estúpida de cumplir una venganza, pero no me sorprende si fue idea de él-

-Así empezó todo- abro mis ojos y lo miro fijamente- pero ahora es diferente, Inuyasha cambió por mí y ambos nos amamos

-¡Jah¡- se ríe de forma burlona -eres una estúpida mujer ingenua ¿enserio crees que Inuyasha te ama? Por favor- me quedo callada

-No lo niego, eres una mujer bella pero no creo que Inuyasha te vea con otros ojos que no sean sexo- acariciando el vendaje en mi pecho

-¡Aléjate¡- golpeo su mano- soy la mujer de tu hermano

-¿de verdad? Eres la número 45 niñita-

-¿45?-

-Simplemente soy honesto, al principio te trato mal, luego dijo que se enamoró de su víctima, tú le correspondiste, tuvieron sexo, perdiste tu virginidad y a la mañana siguiente ,el junto con miroku y la mujer de este llamada Sango, no están en el barco, Myoga te dice que se "encontraran" en otro lugar- me mira fijamente -¿me equivoco?-

-No.. no es cierto, mientes- empezando a llorar

-¿Te juró amor eterno? ¿Tu padre no te enseñó a no confiar en piratas?, pero yo seré la excepción my lady- acaricia mi rostro- yo te daré placer, te haré sentir una verdadera mujer-

-¡Largo¡-

-Eres toda una perra-aplaudiendo- no me sorprendería que otros estén tras de ti

Me cabreo y sigo llorando, me deshago del trapo sobre mi frente, estoy semi-desnuda, debido a los vendajes, ¿Quién los habrá puesto?, no me importa, me levanto como puedo de la cama, aún traigo la falta del traje, coloco las botas como puedo y decido salir del camarote seguida del hermano mayor

-¡Señora¡- grita Myoga- ¿A dónde va? Usted está herida

-Quiero a este sujeto fuera del navío- mirando a Sesshoumaru

-¿Y quien te crees para dar órdenes? ¿Eres la capitana? No, yo tengo más poder sobre ti, no formas parte de la tripulación, tu eres quien debe largarse, intrusa-

-Canalla- me sujeta fuertemente del brazo y me hace caminar

-Señor Sesshoumaru que hará- asustado

-Silencio- saca la espada- todos quietos y vean como la intrusa muere-

-¡Es la mujer de su hermano¡- gritaba un Bankotsu desesperado

-¿Y ustedes creen que esto es serio? Conocen a su capitán-

-imbécil- todos se quedan callados, nadie piensa desmentir esa información- así que ¿este es mi final? Si me matarás ¿por qué no me dejaste morir desangrada?- miro a Myoga

-Debes morir de mis propias manos, ahora camina- me obligó a subir por la cubierta, veía el movimiento de las olas fuertes, yo que amaba tanto al mar, y sería mi tumba

-¿Me obligarás a saltar?- digo temerosa

-Tu delicada piel es tan suave, no me atrevería a mancharla más de lo que ya está- observando los vendajes ensangrentados, por eso me sentía más débil, la herida seguía abierta

-Son unos bastardos- digo con odio

-¿Morirás desangrada o ahogada? A descubrirlo- Me empuja fuertemente y las preguntas en mi mente son: ¿este es mi final? ¿moriré por manos de un pirata? ¿Qué podía perder? Mi madre fue asesinada, mi padre es un asesino, el hombre del cual me enamoré resulto que solo era su diversión, aquel hombre que era mi prometido me usó como escudo y ahora un extraño me hace pensar y me tira al mar, quiero morir pero un fuerte tirón en mi brazo me hace gritar de más dolor

-¡Estúpida¡- sujetando fuertemente mi brazo

-¡Mal..- no termino la palabra porque me desmayo

-¡Rápido ayúdenme antes de que muera¡- grita un Sesshoumaru enojado- el empujón fue tan débil ¿Cómo lograste caer? Estúpida mujer, estúpida y hermosa mujer

* * *

No olviden dejar sus review


	14. Chapter 13

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

De nuevo la oscuridad, lentamente se convertía en luz y mis ojos se abrían lentamente, el dolor en mi pecho y mi brazo izquierdo era demasiado, tenía la garganta seca

-A… agua- pronuncio débilmente

-Beba señora- Myoga exprime un trapo en mi boca y logro beber lentamente

-mal.. maldición- me quejo

-Ese lenguaje no es apropiado para una señorita de la "alta" sociedad- entrando al camarote

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Aventarme no fue suficiente para ti? - sin mirarlo

-¿Así me agradeces después de salvarme?- ofendido

-¡Tú me quisiste matar¡-

-Solo bromeaba nena-

-Una broma de mal gusto-

-Tranquila hermosa, he traído fruta para que Myoga te alimente- entrega la canasta a Myoga

-No quiero nada de ti, ni de tu estúpido hermano ni de esta maldita tripulación- furiosa

-¿Ahora odias a Inuyasha y los demás?- fingiendo sorpresa

-¡Y ti también¡-

-¿Me perdonas?-

-¡Arg¡- vuelvo a levantarme pesadamente, aunque el dolor sea demasiado fuerte y mis muecas de dolor sean visibles

-No intentes levantarte o las heridas volverán a abrirse, ya casi llega el atardecer, has dormido un largo rato, pero tranquila tus heridas acaban de ser cocidas-

-¿Co..cocidas?-

-¿Porqué el comodoro de atacó?-

-Fui yo señor- decía un arrepentido Myoga

-No, el comodoro me usó de escudo para evitar el ataque de Myoga-

-Eres una imbécil- dijo Sesshoumaru irritado

-Lo soy, pero amo a tu hermano-

-El barco se ha detenido-dice un Sesshoumaru confiado

-¿Detenido?- digo sorprendida

-Si, llegamos a la isla donde Inuyasha dio órdenes, pero tranquila no te pasará nada-

-Oh vaya-

-Iré a revisar- sale Myoga, pero tan pronto como sale regresa -El señor Inuyasha se acerca al navío-

-No lo dejes entrar- dijo Sesshoumaru con voz firme

-Pero señor…-

-Uso mi autoridad de hermano mayor-

Sesshoumaru salió del camarote junto con Myoga, y después de un rato escuche gritos, reconocía la voz sexy de Inuyasha, se escucha muy molesto, pero no lograba escuchar que decía.

-Inu… Inuyasha- suspiro su nombre y justo en ese momento el entró corriendo al camarote

-¡Kagome¡- furioso

Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron con gran sorpresa, sus músculos se relajaron rápidamente y yo simplemente me había quedado callada, ambos nos miramos y el salió de su trance y corrió hacia mí, se hincó y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, se veía preocupado ¿o era mentira?

-Mi bella kagome, perdóname, es mi culpa, jamás debí dejarte, perdóname por no estar contigo, ese imbécil comodoro, juro que cuando lo vea lo mataré-

-No finjas más-

-¿De qué hablas kagome?-

-¡Suéltame maldito mentiroso¡ ¡Te aborrezco tanto¡ eres el peor hombre- le grito con odio, el solamente me mira aún más asombrado

-¿qué que rayos dices kagome?- confundido

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? Te entregué todo Inuyasha, mi amor, dijiste que me amabas- llorando

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Yo te amo-

-¡Mientes¡ ¿Soy la número 45 no?-

-kag.. kagome cálmate-

-¡No¡ ¡Responde¡- me levanto de golpe y lo empujo

-¡Kagome contrólate¡- intenta sujetar mis brazos pero yo sigo empujándolo

-¡Ya me dijeron que es tu rutina¡ haces el amor con la primera imbécil que se te aparece, les dices palabras vacías, las engañas y te largas con tus amigos, mientras tus compañeros piratas tiran a la mujer en cualquier isla¡- furiosa sigo llorando

-¿Quién te ha dicho tremenda estupidez?- furioso

-¡Tu jodido hermano me lo dijo¡-

-Sesshoumaru- asombrado, pero rápidamente se enoja más -ese malnacido, lo mataré- me mira- kagome no lo negaré, eso hacía antes, pero contigo es diferente, me enamoré de ti con un demonio, no eres la número 45, eres la única que amo-

-¡Deja de mentir¡, te odio¡- empiezo a arrancarme los vendajes del pecho

-¡Detente¡- sujeta mis brazos -kagome no te lastimes más -me abraza sin lastimarme -te amo kagome, te amo como nunca amé-

-Mien.. mientes- me desplomo en sus brazos y sigo llorando amargamente

-kagome- besa mi frente

* * *

No olviden dejar sus review


	15. Chapter 14

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Desperté de al parecer un largo sueño, me sentía cómoda, ¿Dónde estaba? Miré a mi alrededor y todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de una mesita que estaba a mi lado con una vela, moví mis manos alrededor de la suave frazada que me cubría, la brisa del viento me hizo estremecer, fijé mi mirada hacía la gran ventana que estaba a la izquierda, la cual mostraba la gran noche, en lo alto se asomaba aquella bella luna, pero no reconocía el lugar, era diferente, no era el barco y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y yo cerré de nuevo mis ojos fingiendo dormir, escuche los pasos de aquel extraño acercarse a mí, si tuviera fuerzas los golpearía pero sentí un suave tacto en mi mejilla.

-Kagome- Inuyasha susurra mi nombre- kagome por favor despierta, quiero ver esos hermosos ojos y hacerte entender que de verdad te amo-

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha-

-Oh kagome- se recuesta a mi lado -tenía tanto miedo de perderte, pero ya te ha revisado un doctor y dijo que las heridas sanarán-

-¿Dónde estamos Inuyasha?-

-En mi hogar kagome-

-¿tú…. Tu….. hogar?- tartamudeo

-Tranquila, estarás bien ¿aún te duele? -

-No mucho-

-El doctor ha recetado medicamento y unas pomadas las cuales me tomé la molestia de frotarlas en ti- sigue mirándome- kagome perdóname

-Shh- coloco mi dedo sobre sus labios

-Buscaré a ese infeliz y lo mataré-

-No lo hagas Inuyasha-

-¡Pero él te ha dañado¡-

-No de la misma forma que tú lo has hecho

-Kagome ¿jamás me perdonarás? -

-No puedo culparte de todo Inuyasha, al final de cuentas soy parte de tu venganza-

-Kagome eso era al principio, pero ahora es diferente, de verdad te amo, créeme por favor- con voz suplicante

-Inuyasha yo…- empezando a llorar

-Eres mi mujer kagome, la señora del capitán, la única señora Taisho- se acerca y me besa dulcemente, yo correspondo

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de una mujer, las luces se encendieron bruscamente, Inuyasha seguía besándome, entonces sentí que alguien lo jaló y lo hizo retroceder, fijé mis ojos y se trataba de una señora ya algo anciana.

-¡Joven Taisho que hace molestando a la señorita¡- grita furiosa

-Cállate anciana, acabas de arruinar el mágico momento- molesto, mientras se aleja de ella

-¡Te escuché¡- golpea su cabeza

-¡Ah¡ para ser una anciana golpeas como una joven-

-¡Lárgate de esta habitación¡- gritaba furiosa la mujer

-Disculpe, ¿usted quién es? - le pregunto a la anciana algo temerosa

-Hola linda florecilla, mi nombre es Kaede, fui la nana del joven Inuyasha y de su hermano cuando su padre falleció-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es kagome- sonriéndole débilmente

-Losé cariño- acariciando dulcemente su cabello -eres la novia del joven Inuyasha -sonriendo

¿Novia? Bueno al final de cuentas era su mujer ¿verdad?, pero eso solo eran palabras, no sabía si la relación ya estaba formalizada oficialmente.

-Debes descansar cariño- me dice dulcemente

-Siento los ojos muy pesados -digo, comenzando a cerrarlos

-Los tienes hinchados cariño, debido a que has dormido mucho, te haré un té de manzanilla para colocar pequeñas gotas en tus lindos ojos-

-muchas gracias-

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas pero mañana te ayudaré a encontrar las respuestas ¿si?- abro los ojos para mirarla -por ahora no tienes que moverte, no quiero que esas heridas vuelvan a abrirse, necesitas mucho reposo

Kaede salió y después de un rato regresó con aquel té de manzanilla y unos trozos de tela, con los cuales comenzó a darme ligeros toques en los ojos, después se marchó y me dijo que nadie debía entrar a mi habitación.

-¡Es… espere¡- digo nerviosamente

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

-Quiero… quiero que Inuyasha esté a mi lado, por favor- la miro con ojos suplicantes

-Si es lo que deseas, estará bien- sonríe y sale de la habitación, minutos después entra mi querido Inuyasha, con ropa totalmente diferente a la que acostumbro ver, se veía totalmente diferente, su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones café, completos, sin ralladuras

-La anciana me obligó a ducharme de nuevo, no entiende que el capitán no se baña tan seguido y me ha obligado a usar esta ridícula ropa, si me vieran se avergonzarían de mi- haciendo gestos

-Bueno eso dímelo a mi Inuyasha, no me he duchado ¿Cuántos días llevo sin bañarme?- le pregunto algo molesta

-¿De qué hablas? Estas recién bañada- sorprendido

-¿Qué?- asustada y preocupada

-Si amor mío, yo te duché-

-Oh- mis mejillas se sonrojan y evito su mirada

-Claro que no kagome, aunque bueno no sé porque te avergüenzas, la anciana no me ha dejado tocarte, fue ella quien te duchó-

-Inuyasha.. ¿podrías apagar la luz? Y ¿dormir conmigo? -cambio de tema rápidamente para no hablar sobre la ducha

-¿Pero no te lastimaré kagome? Una noche de pasión es muy pronto- lo miro con ojos llenos de ira -solo bromeaba-

Inuyasha apagó las luces de la habitación y la vela que se encontraba a mi lado, el colchón se sumergió debido al peso del cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba a mi lado

-perdóname kagome- con voz triste

-No es tu culpa Inuyasha, fue un accidente-

-Si lo fue, no debí dejarte sola, maldito comodoro, juro que lo mataré kagome-

-No, yo sabré vengarme Inuyasha, no quiero que ensucies tus manos, además mi padre ya debe haberlo castigado-

-Aún así, nadie lastima a mi preciosa mujer- deposita un suave beso en mi frente

-¿Dónde están Sango y Miroku?-

-Ellos se encuentra en otra habitación-

-¿y tu hermano?-

-¿Mi hermano? Keh¡ese maldito, mañana lo haré pagar por llenarte la mente con cosas del pasado-

-Se parece mucho a ti- riéndome

-¡Jamás¡ no vuelvas a repetir eso kagome- molesto -ese ser despreciable no se parece a mí -me río

-Ya es hora de dormir, descansa cariño-

-Tu también Inuyasha- cierro los ojos, pero él deposita un casto beso en mis labios -te quiero Inuyasha-

-Y yo a ti kagome- Se recuesta a mi lado y sostiene mi mano, quiero girarme y abrazarlo, pero en mi condición no puedo hacerlo

-Sabes algo- interrumpo -Cuando me recupere haré remodelaciones

-¿Remodelaciones? -Curioso

-Si y tal vez podamos divertirnos- trazo círculos sobre sus manos

* * *

No olviden dejar sus review


	16. Chapter 15

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

El sonido de una aspiradora me hizo despertar, siento la calidez de unos brazos sobre mi cintura, giro mi rostro y veo a Inuyasha quien duerme plácidamente, su hermoso rostro, recuerdo que cuando lo conocí aquella barba escondía esta perfección, mi amado Inuyasha

-Inuyasha- susurro su nombre como una loca enamorada, pero siento mi cuerpo adolorido de la misma posición -Inuyasha- ahora su nombre lo pronuncio con molestia, tengo que despertarlo para que me suelte y me ayude a levantarme -Vamos Inuyasha despierta-

-Cállate y dejarme dormir- dice sin abrir sus ojos

-¡Oye tonto¡ cómo te atreves -le digo con voz molesta -¡Largo de aquí¡

-¡Oye¡- se despierta de manera brusca -¿qué te sucede?

-¡Buenos días¡- entra Kaede azotando la puerta -ya es hora de despertar mi dulce retoño -se queda quieta al ver a Inuyasha a mi lado -¡Largo¡ -se acerca a él y lo empuja fuera de la habitación

-¡Kaede abre la maldita puerta¡ -golpeándola

-Buenos días Kaede- preocupada por Inuyasha

-Tranquila cariño solo está molesto, te ayudaré a levantarte, tendré que ducharte y hacerte tus curaciones-

 ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- Narrado por Inuyasha *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Esa maldita anciana me había corrido de la habitación, de mi propia habitación, donde se encontraba mi mujer, suspiré frustrado y caminé por el pasillo, me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Jamás te enseñaron a tocar- decía mi molesto hermano

-Sólo cállate- paso directo al baño

-¡Sal de allí, tienes tu maldito baño- golpeando la puerta

Después de darme una ducha, tuve que tomar ropa de Sesshoumaru, cuando salí el ya no se encontraba en la habitación, salí y vi a Kaede caminando

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Iré a preparar el desayuno querido- decía con una gran sonrisa

-Bien, entonces yo iré a ver a mi mujer-

-No la molestes- con voz fría

-Si claro- me dirijo a la habitación y cuando entro veo a kagome sentada sobre la cama, semi-desnuda, bueno, los vendajes cubrían su pecho, sin embargo, solamente la sabana cubría la parte de cintura para abajo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, Kaede me dijo que no vistiera nada, para que no me lastimara, acaba de curarme y bueno- se sonroja- esta lavando la ropa que traía puesta -sujetando con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo

-No tienes ropa- se queda pensativo- créeme amor mío, si no estuvieras herida te comería a besos y te haría gozar de placer -recibo un golpe en la cabeza -¡Maldita sea¡

-Deja de atormentar a mi linda florecilla- dice Kaede entrando con una gran canasta llena de ropa

-Oh Kaede ¿y todo eso?- sorprendida

-Esto es para ti cariño, son de tu talla, yo se que te quedarán ¿no habrá ningún problema verdad? – mirándome

-Claro que no- sonrío con gran felicidad -te verás hermosa kagome

-¿De quién es? -dice kagome mirándome

-Es de la madre de Inuyasha- sonríe Kaede -que en paz descanse la señora Izayoi

-Son… son tan hermosos- viendo los vestidos que Kaede deposita sobre la cama

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- pregunta Kaede a kagome

-Inuyasha- pronuncia mi nombre tan hermoso

-¿Qué sucede?- me acerco a ella

-¿Cuál… cuál te gustaría más?- dice mirándome con un gran sonrojo

-Veamos- me quedo pensativo, el celeste es hermoso pero aquel verde pastel, si ese es – el verde pastel

-Perfecto, un gran color, llegó la hora de vestirse -se acerca a mí -largo

-¡Oye Kaede que te sucede conmigo¡ antes me mimabas y todo ¿y ahora me corres? ¿Qué no puedo ver a mi mujer desnuda? -recibo otro golpe

-Ustedes no se han casado, no es tu mujer, no puedes verla desnuda- furiosa

-¡Kaede¡- se escucha que alguien grita su nombre -¡La comida¡

-¡Oh no¡- sale corriendo de la habitación

-Es una gran persona- dice kagome

-Es demasiado protectora, perdónala-

-Me agrada mucho Inuyasha-

-Ella cuidará bien de nuestros hijos- digo sin pensar -bueno -me sonrojo- es… hora de cambiarte.. si, de eso-nervioso y tartamudeando

-Ehh yo… esperaré a la anciana kaede- decía nerviosa

-¡Vamos kagome¡- tratando de cambiar el tema -ya te dije, no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda y tranquila no te haré nada malo -acercándome a ella

-Losé pero…- se sonroja y se cubre con la sábana

-Muy bien- tomo el vestido entre mis manos -te verás hermosa kagome

La descobijé y ella seguía roja como un tomate, llevaba solamente unas braguitas color blanca, tenía que tranquilizarme, se veía tan deliciosa pero no podía insistir, debía mantener mis manos quietas, baje el cierre del vestido y ayudé a ponérselo, ayudé a levantarla para acomodarle el vestido y me coloqué detrás de ella, su aroma me volvía loco, su cabello caía en cascada y lo removí a un lado, su dulce cuello, me acerqué y deposité castos besos, ella se reía y yo abroché el vestido, sin embargo sentí como se estremecía.

-No tengas miedo kagome- le susurro de manera dulce y tranquila

-No..no es miedo- demasiado nerviosa

-¿Aún te pones tímida y nerviosa? Creí que eras más fuerte- le digo con voz burlona

-¡Cállate¡- grita muy roja- solo porque no puedo moverme con facilidad, sino golpearía tu cabeza

-Estaré esperando con gusto ese golpe preciosa- le digo con una gran sonrisa

-Me gustan mucho estos vestidos- acariciando la tela

-¿Porqué?- pregunto con duda

-No es necesario usar corsé- lanza una risa tímida

-Por ahora no puedes usarlos-

-Kaede dice que por suerte no fue una herida muy profunda o muy grande- se toca el pecho- pero si tendré una horrible cicatriz

-Aún así te amare- tomo sus manos entre las mías

-Quiero bajar Inuyasha-

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero estar siempre encerrada, me siento bien, el medicamento hace efecto y Kaede me cuida muy bien-

-Bueno, si eso deseas, adelante-

La ayudé a salir de la habitación, pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta corrí al cuarto de donde Kaede había sacado los vestidos, busqué unas cómodas pantuflas y se las brindé a kagome

-¿y eso?- sorprendida

-Son para ti, para que tus pies no se lastimen-

-Son hermosas Inuyasha- mientras le ayudo a ponérselas

-Eran de mi madre-

-Inuyasha….-

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-

-¿Qué pasó con tu madre?-

Me petrifiqué ante su pregunta, hace tiempo que no hablaba sobre mi madre, me sentía tan triste, el hueco empezó a formarse en mi corazón, aquellos recuerdos, suspire y la miré fijamente

-Esta bien, te lo contaré, ya sabes que mi madre falleció hace años- la miro fijamente

-Si es difícil para ti..- la interrumpo

-No kagome, quiero hacerlo- vuelvo a suspirar y agarro fuerzas -falleció el día siguiente en que mi padre murió, ella no soportó la idea de que el hombre que amaba había muerto, lloraba todas las noches, un día me dijo que no siguiera los mismos pasos que él y que Sesshoumaru debía cuidarse, después corrió hacia su habitación y no quiso abrir, a la mañana siguiente forzaron la entrada y la encontraron- guardo silencio y kagome coloca sus manos sobre las mías y me mira tranquila -bueno, ella se había suicidado, su cuerpo ensangrentado y en su mano había un cuchillo, el favorito de mi papá

-oh Inuyasha- me abraza suavemente

-Kagome cuidado te puedes lastimar-

-No importa, lo necesitas-

-Ella no soportaba tampoco la idea de que Sesshoumaru y yo nos quisiéramos convertir en piratas y vengar la muerte de nuestro padre, ella no lo soporto y tampoco vivir sin él, ahora se que está con él en un lugar mejor, Kaede nos cuidó mucho, fue nuestra segunda madre, el padre de Miroku también nos ayudó, todo se los debemos a ellos

-Te amo Inuyasha-

-Y yo a ti mi florecilla- la beso, pero somos interrumpidos por la entrada de Sesshoumaru

-Vaya alguien ya se reconcilió, esto no es bueno, pierdo ventaja- dice mirándonos

-Si, y más te vale mantenerte lejos de ella ¿entendido? - le digo con mirada desafiante

-Vamos tranquilo hermanito, no te quitaría a tu mujer ¿o sí? - mira a kagome con deseo

-Alto- me coloco frente a ella -¿qué quieres?

-¡Jamás me enamoraría de un ser como tú¡- escucho a kagome gritar

-¿No le dijiste eso a Inuyasha cuando te secuestró?- dice pensativo

-Las cosas fueron diferentes- dice kagome molesta

-Vámonos kagome- la tomo de la mano -no olvidemos desayunar

-Alto allí, vine a hablar contigo- dice Sesshoumaru con frialdad

-Espera aquí kagome-

 ** _*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Narrado por kagome *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_**

Inuyasha y su hermano salieron de la habitación, fueron algunos minutos en que estuvieron hablando y después Inuyasha regresó molesto

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto preocupada

-No kagome, maldita sea-

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-

-Nada kagome, olvídalo- suspira- ven, vamos a desayunar

Estábamos por salir, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y con ella entró Sango, llorando y gritando, cuando me vio corrió hacia mi dirección y estaba por abrazarme, pero Inuyasha la detuvo

-Alto, no puedes abrazarla- dice Inuyasha con voz intimidante mientras sujetaba a Sango de un brazo

-¡Kagome¡- se logra zafar del agarre de Inuyasha pero me toma de las manos -mi dulce kagome ¡estas viva¡, estaba tan preocupada cuando me enteré que por culpa de ese jodido comodoro te habían lastimado

-Tranquila Sango todo está bien- le dedico una gran sonrisa

-Oh kagome estuve tan preocupada, no te imaginas de verdad, pero si tu me dices que te encuentras bien- limpia sus lágrimas – todo esto es tu maldita culpa- le dice a Inuyasha -me hubieras permitido quedarme con ella -empieza a golpear el pecho de Inuyasha

-¡Oye tranquilízate¡ créeme que me siento culpable- sosteniendo los brazos de Sango

-Sango, tranquila, no es culpa de nadie- le digo para tranquilizarla

-Eres un capitán estúpido, vamos kagome, Kaede ha preparado un riquísimo desayuno- toma mi mano y me ayuda a bajar las escaleras, me río al ver la cara de frustración de Inuyasha pero antes de entrar al comedor Sango le pregunta a Inuyasha

-¿Ya te vas verdad?-

-¿Te vas? -miro a ambos -¿A dónde?

-Oh, esperaré en el comedor- dice Sango mientras se aleja

-¿Inuyasha?- el baja las escaleras y se queda frente a mí

-Tengo que partir a una isla, necesito contactar a alguien-

-No Inuyasha, llévame contigo, no me dejes sola- empiezo a llorar

-Jamás kagome, no te volveré a poner en riesgo, te quedarás aquí, estarás mejor-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Me hará bien estar a tu lado- sigo llorando

-Mi linda florecilla- besa mis manos – lo entiendo, pero te quedarás aquí, es muy peligroso a donde voy, prometo volver lo más pronto posible

-¿Lo prometes?- aun llorando

-Por supuesto-

-Cumple tu promesa- le digo suplicante

Después del desayuno y de la comida, la tarde llegó, caminamos hasta la orilla y Miroku al igual que Sesshoumaru iría con Inuyasha, la tripulación también los siguió y él fue el último en subir, se despidió con un gran beso y con sus palabras de amor

-Vuelve pronto Inuyasha- mis palabras se las lleva la brisa, el extiende su brazo diciéndome adiós

-Regresarán kagome- me dice Sango colocando una mano sobre mi hombro

-Es difícil Sango ¿Cómo lo soportas? - llorando

-Miroku siempre cumple sus promesas y no dudes que Inuyasha también-

* * *

No olviden dejar sus review


	17. Chapter 16

_**Dicha historia ya tiene años de haber sido publicada en otro lado, sin embargo tiene mejor ortografía. Disfruten.**_

 _ **Personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Se prohíbe la divulgación de dicha historia sin mi consentimiento.  
**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Dos meses habían pasado e Inuyasha y los demás aún no regresaban, todos los días iba al puerto a esperar su regreso, iba desde muy temprano y regresaba casi al anochecer, siempre regresaba llorando, no había notado que en ese tiempo había tenido un retraso, mi mente solo se enfocaba en su regreso, pero todo tomó importancia cuando empecé a sentirme mal, presentaba náuseas y desmayos frecuentes

-No de nuevo -me sujeto de un árbol- maldición

-¿Kagome?- corre hacia mi dirección – te he dicho que me esperes cuando vengas -me mira fijamente –¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Sango no te preocupes, son de nuevo esos estúpidos mareos-

-Kagome eso debe ser porque no te has estado alimentando muy bien desde que Inuyasha se fue- con voz triste -se que es doloroso, Miroku se fue con él y tampoco a regresado

-Lose Sango, ¿regresemos si?-

-Por supuesto, ven te ayudo- caminamos y llegamos a la casa, pero apenas cruzamos la puerta de entrada, todo se nubló y no recordé lo demás, ahora me encuentro en mi habitación ¿me desmayé otra vez?

-Querida- dice Kaede entrando a la habitación con una bandeja

-Hola Kaede ¿Qué me ha pasado? -

-Te desmayaste y le hablamos a un buen amigo mío que es doctor- sonriendo me entrega un frasco de medicamento

-¿Y eso Kaede? ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?- preocupada

-El tenía que decírtelo, pero se ha marchado a una urgencia, o mi linda niña es una gran noticia- con una gran sonrisa

-¡Kagome¡- grita Sango al entrar en la habitación

-¡Señorita que le he dicho de entrar gritando¡- dice Kaede regañándola

-Perdóname Kaede, pero quiero saber si ya le diste la noticia- emocionada

-Apenas lo haré- algo molesta

-¿De que noticia hablan?- preocupada -Por favor no me tengan en este martirio de incertidumbre

-¡Estas embarazada kagome¡- grita una emocionada Sango

-¿Em…embarazada?- sorprendida y asustada -debes estar bromeando eso no puede ser cierto

-Oh kagome responde ¿has tenido sexo con Inuyasha no?- me dice Sango con cara de picardía

-Yo.. yo..- es demasiado vergonzoso para decirlo

-Allí esta la prueba kagome, serás mamá, tendrás un hijo de Inuyasha- decía Kaede con voz soñadora

-Oh- empiezo a llorar

-¿Kagome?- dice Sango preocupada

-¿Qué sucede linda?- pregunta Kaede sujetando mi mano con fuerza

-Estoy feliz- digo mientras muestro una gran sonrisa -seré madre, tendré un bebé de Inuyasha… pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Qué Kagome?- dice Kaede insistente

-¿Y si él no lo quiere?- pregunto con voz triste

-¡Tranquila¡ por supuesto que lo querrá, además el te ama Kagome- dice Sango con una gran sonrisa

-Sango tiene razón hija, todo estará bien, ya verás que muy pronto Inuyasha regresará, le darás la noticia y estarán juntos-

-¿Pueden dejarme sola?-

-Esta bien querida, vamos Sango- ambas salen de la habitación

-Embarazada de un pirata, quién lo diría- acaricio mi vientre- seremos una gran familia -empiezo a llorar otra vez -Inuyasha… por favor regresa pronto-

Estaba feliz por mi embarazo pero me encontraba preocupada porque Inuyasha aún no regresaba, los días siguieron pasando, las semanas, los meses y él aún no volvía, 6 meses han pasado desde su partida y yo aún seguía esperándolo en el puerto, pero este día era diferente, un navío e iba acercando, mi rostro se llenó con un gran sonrisa y las lágrimas de emoción iban corriendo por mis mejillas, mi Inuyasha había regresado, pero cuando más se acercaba el navío, corrí lentamente hacía acercarme más ya que mi vientre de 6 meses me impedía moverme con facilidad, pude ver a Miroku quien descendía del barco, de igual forma el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, la mayoría de la tripulación, todos menos él.

-¡Kagome¡- grita Miroku mientras corre hasta llegar a mi lado -¡Pero mírate que hermosa¡ espera (ve mi vientre) ¡Kagome has engordado demasiado¡-

-Mi….miroku- lo abrazo con fuerza -han regresado

-Claro que si Kagome- corresponde a mi abrazo -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué engordaste tanto? -

-Eso mismo pregunto yo- dice Sesshoumaru mirándome fijamente

-Yo….- me sonrojo

-¡Estas embarazada¡- grita un Miroku emocionado

-¿Es de mi hermano verdad?-

-¡Claro que sí¡- le grito -¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- ambos se quedan callados

-¿Don..dónde está?- preocupada -¿Le pasó algo?- asustada

-Tranquila Kagome él está bien- decía Miroku mientras empezábamos a caminar

-¿Porqué no viene con ustedes?- pregunto con insistencia

-El se quedó arreglando unas cosas, él nos mandó a cuidarte-

-¡Mientes¡ Han pasado 6 meses desde que se fueron-

-Sabes cuanto tardamos en llegar? 1 mes de ida y regreso, en total son 2 meses de viaje- dice Sesshoumaru a la defensiva

-Pero… pero Inuyasha- empiezo a llorar

-Tranquila, él volverá, y llegará antes de que nazca ese pequeño- me dice Miroku mientras acaricia mi vientre

-Vámonos- decía un frustrado Sesshoumaru

-¿Cuándo volverá?- le pregunto a Miroku

-En un mes Kagome- dice un Miroku nervioso -pero mírate Kagome, estas esperando un hijo de Inuyasha, cuando el llegue que sorpresa recibirá, se desmayara de la emoción

-Me estoy cuidando para que nuestro hijo nazca sano y salvo- digo mientras acaricio suavemente mi vientre -además Sango se pondrá muy contenta al verte-

-Yo también la extraño-

Caminamos rumbo a la casa donde se encontraba Sango y Kaede, en mi mente no dejaba de pensar el porqué Inuyasha no había regresado ¿qué eran esos asuntos que se quedó a resolver?, había notado a Sesshoumaru y Miroku algo extraños respecto a esa información, sospechaba que algo me ocultaban, y lo iba a averiguar. Llegamos y salió Sango para recibirme pero yo simplemente solté una risita traviesa y su cara se volvió de impresión, sus ojos se enfocaron en Miroku, ella comenzó a llorar y corrió a abrazarlo, el correspondió a su abrazo mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Sango con amor, yo sentí envidia en esos momentos, si Inuyasha estuviera aquí, Sesshoumaru entró rápidamente a la casa, la tarde llegó y Sango seguía muy feliz al lado de Miroku, yo solamente podía fingir una sonrisa, la noche llegó y todos se dispusieron a descansar

-Vayan a descansar muchachos- decía Kaede limpiando la mesa

-Kaede tiene razón- bosteza – estoy muy cansado

-Vamos, es hora de dormir, buenas noches- se despide Sango junto a Miroku

-¿Kagome?- me mira Kaede

-No te preocupes Kaede, estoy bien, también iré a descansar-

Me marché a mi habitación, pasando el pasillo logré divisar a Sango, Miroku y Sesshoumaru hablar, me acerqué a la pared y gracias a kami la puerta estaba semi-abierta, podría escuchar lo que decían

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Sango con voz preocupante

-Inuyasha no regresará Sango- decía Miroku con pesar

-¿Cómo que no regresará?-

-Todo es por una mujer- dice con voz fría Sesshoumaru

-Así es, se quedó en aquel lugar con una mujer, pobre de Kagome, teníamos la esperanza de que ella lo odiara para alejarse, pero ahora ella lleva un avanzado embarazo- dice Miroku

-No podemos decirle nada-

-Pero pero.. ¡Kagome espera el regreso de Inuyasha¡- grita Sango

-Cállate Sango, ella puede escuchar- dice Sesshoumaru molesto

-No podemos decirle, puede perder al niño, tenemos que cuidarla-

-Pobre de Kagome, maldito Inuyasha- mientras Sango llora

-Desde un principio le dije a esa mujer que Inuyasha la engañaba, pero estaba ciega- dice Sesshoumaru

-¿Pero porqué la abandonó? ¿Recuerdan cuando el comodoro provocó su herida? Inuyasha estaba muy preocupada- Acercándose a Miroku

-No se la verdad a lo mejor…-

-¿A lo mejor qué Miroku?- entro en la habitación

-¡Ka..kagome- dicen Sango y Miroku sorprendidos

Mis piernas no aguantaban mi peso, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, Sango se acercó a mí, pero yo la alejé, la empujé y le di una cachetada, ella me miró con asombro y dolor, yo lo hice también ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

-Sa…Sango yo.. perdóname-

Después corrí hasta la puerta, escuchaba que me seguían pero les grité que me dejaran sola, aunque mi vientre me dolía, yo seguía corriendo, volví a dirigirme al puerto, caí de rodillas y lloré amargamente, estaba destrozada, ya no tenía ganas de vivir, Inuyasha jamás me amó, siento movimiento en mi vientre, era cierto, tenía a mi hijo, el seria mi razón, alguien se acercó a mi pero no divisaba bien a la persona ya que la noche empezaba a caer

-Señora ¿todo bien?- me pregunta un hombre acercándose

-Es.a.. esa voz- lo miro fijamente

-¡Kagome¡- sorprendida

-¡Koga¡- lo abracé con fuerza y lloré en su pecho

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Qué te pasó?- corresponde a mi abrazo

Después me llevó a su barco, donde me senté y seguía llorando, Koga se mostraba muy preocupado por mi estado, cuando logré tranquilizarme le conté todo, desde el día en que él y yo nos conocimos y hasta hace unos instantes.

-Lo lamento tanto Kagome- me abraza dulcemente -ese jodido Taisho-

-In.u.. Inuyasha jamás me amó-

-Hace como dos meses llegué a una isla -miro a Koga -y por un instante me pareció ver a Inuyasha abrazando y besando a una mujer, creí que mis ojos me engañaban, pero reconocería ese cabello en cualquier lugar, y bueno, ahora que me lo dices…. Confirmo lo que ví- decía Koga mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-Ko..g.a.. ¿recuerdas que dijiste que me llevarías de regreso a mi hogar?-

-Claro- sorprendido por mi pregunta

-¿Puedo pedirte ese favor? Te lo ruego, juro que llegando te daré una gran recompensa

-Claro que si Kagome, cumpliré mi promesa- acariciando mis mejillas

Koga me dejó dormir esa noche en su barco, temprano partiríamos, pero yo no sabía que rumbo tomar, sin embargo, Koga conocía la ruta para llegar a mi Inglaterra, allí tenía negocios que atender, no quería despedirme de Sango ni de los demás, desperté por los gritos de Koga, el amanecer aun no se asomaba, salí de su camarote

-¡Maldita sea miren¡ ¿Qué clase de basura es esta?- gritaba Koga a uno de sus hombres

-¡Discúlpenos capitán Koga¡- chillaba un hombre

-¡Pues lo han hecho mal Hakkaku¡- furioso

-¿Koga?- llego hasta ellos -¿Por qué les gritas?

-Buenos días dulce Kagome, les grito porque es ordené algo rico para tu desayuno, pero lo único que hicieron fue un caldo de pescado con olor a patas- enojado

-Oh Koga no tenías que hacerlo- riéndome pero mi sonrisa se esfumo al ver el mar y que el barco estaba en movimiento -¿Hace cuanto partimos?- sorprendida

-Señora hemos partido desde hace 7 horas- decía el hombre llamado Hakkaku

-¿7 horas? Wow – sorprendida-ni cuenta me di

-Señora tenemos frutas para su desayuno- decía otro sujeto llamado Ginta

-¿Te gusta la fruta Kagome? – me pregunta Koga

-Claro que sí, mucha gracias- avergonzada

-Bien ya escucharon a mi dama- grita Koga

-¿Tu dama?- le pregunto con voz risueña

-Así te respetarán más, tranquila Kagome, en unos días llegaremos a tu casa-

-No quiero ser una molestia Koga-

-No lo eres y no lo serás, además tengo planeado ir ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-¿Y bien? ¿Sabes qué será?- señalando mi vientre

-No..-me sonrojo

-Si llegó a ver a Inuyasha, quieres que le diga…-

-¡No¡- le grito- perdón, no quiero que Inuyasha se entere, el decidió tener una aventura con otra mujer, mi hijo y yo no somos nada de él, así que por favor Koga, promete que no dirás nada ni de mi paradero- tomo sus manos

-Lo prometo, pero ¿estarás bien kagome?- me dice Koga acariciado mis manos

-No estaré sola Koga, mi padre me apoyara-

-Eso espero, si ocurre todo lo contrario, sabes que estoy para ayudarte, tenemos poco de conocernos, pero- se sonroja- yo puedo hacerme cargo de tu hijo

-Koga- sorprendida -no… no es necesario

-Eres bella Kagome y se que eres una mujer de grandes sentimientos- deja mis manos y acaricia mi rostro

* * *

No olviden dejar sus review


End file.
